My Other Sam
by charizardatemymathteacher
Summary: His Family and friends are gone thanks to Dan his future self. Not wanting to be sent to Vlads he goes to Beverly Hills to find his great uncle Jerry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not sure if this story will be good but I'm giving it a try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Totally Spies

* * *

My other Sam: Chapter 1

They were all dead. His parents, his only sister Jazz and even his teacher Mr. Lancer. Danny also lost his two best friends Sam and Tucker. He couldn't save them in time from the nasty burger explosion from my future evil self.

Stricken in grief I fought with anger overwhelming him. In the end Danny won putting Dan in the Fenton thermos. Looking at the blown up Nasty Burger building tears fell out of his eyes. He had just lost everything he cared for in a few seconds. Why didn't Clockwork save them? Flying home in top speed he went into the ghost portal to talk to Clockwork.

Upon arrival to the master of times ghost lair he pleaded for his help. "Please turn back time, my family, my friends and even my teacher were killed by Dan!" Holding up the Fenton thermos he was trapped.

"Sorry it cannot be done." Clockwork said gravely.

"W-What do you mean you can't do it?" Danny was beginning to get worried.

"I already meddled more than I should have. I know this isn't what you want to hear but I can't do that Daniel." Clockwork told him sadly.

"No! No! T-This can't be happening…" Danny now was starting to panic.

He would never again hear mom and dad banter about their latest ghost gadget or what they'll do once they captured a ghost. And shouting their favorite motto 'We'll dissect you molecule by molecule' every time they see him in his ghost form.

Never again will Jazz be an overprotective older sister or hear her act not her age. Nor will they ever get into a sibling argument.

Lancer will never again give him detentions for being late to class or swear using book tittles or even try to be 'hip'. He might have got on Danny's nerves but he truly did care for his students.

Tucker won't be discussing how meat is better than veggies(much to Sam's annoyance) or his newest PDA tech that he treated like they were his own children. It definitely hurt not having his best friend around.

And Sam… she was special. He only just realized his feelings for her. He'd been so blind with Paulina and Valerie to realize what was right in front of him. He felt so stupid, even his goof of a dad knew before he did. Danny was going to tell her how he felt about her when the time was right and give her the ring that had her name engraved in it. Her death hit him the hardest out of them all, he couldn't imagine his life without her and now she was gone.

They all were.

Where would he go now? He certainly knew who he didn't want to go. Vlad Masters aka Plasmius was an evil fruitloop and was also his arch nemesis. His house was the last place on earth he wanted to live at. Suddenly Danny remembered his father mention a family member other than his mom's sister (second to last place he wants to go.) in a conversation a while back.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey dad?" his big boned father stopped working on whatever gadget and turned his attention to his son with a huge grin." Can I ask you something?"_

" _Sure-o Danny-o! Is it about ghosts? Because I can go on for hours about ghosts!" His smile grew wider at the thought his boy was interested in learning his old man's line of work._

" _Ah. No that's not it." His father looked a little disappointed that it wasn't about ghosts but didn't last very long and his smile was back on his face._

" _Than what is it you wanted to ask me Danny?"_

" _I'm just curious about grandpa; I mean he died before I was even born." Danny asked his father. He wanted to know more about the man his middle name was named after._

 _Jack grabbed Danny in a bone crushing hug. "Your grandpa was an inventor like all Fenton's. It was in his blood. In your blood Danny-o." His father pointed to him at the last part of his sentence. Suddenly Jack's face became serious which rarely occurred " Sadly just after Jazz was a year old my uncle Jerry came all the way from California, Beverley hills and told us bad news that my old pops died because an invention of his blew up. Haven't spoken to Uncle Jerry in years I wonder if he still runs his bed in breakfast hotel? Perhaps we could have a family trip there sometime!" he said excitedly._

" _Wow, I had no idea." This is the first time he heard his dad talk about this Uncle Jerry or about what grandpa does._

" _Yeah. Did you know my fascination of ghosts came from your grandpa?" fascination? More like obsession. Nether less I shook my head no. "When I was just a boy younger than you are now dad told me stories. Like how certain secret ghost hunters would go on missions trying to figure out how to stop ghosts with certain ghost gadgets!" He reminisced._

" _B-But how did you know they were real not just stories?" Danny recalled the first time his parents saw a ghost was when he was fighting with the lunch lady._

" _Good question son! Strange things happened at home, you see my Uncle Jerry and dad would disappear and appear out of nowhere all the time, had to be ghosts. I even found gadgets in a box my dad's closet. I recognized them form the stories he told me so I knew that meant ghosts weren't just fiction but real, I've been trying to capture a ghost ever since." He ranted." So the gadgets you see today were all thanks to gramps with a Jack Fenton's touch. "He boomed proudly. " Perhaps you'll make your own gadgets one day too!" Then a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth, his dad of course was totally oblivious to it._

" _Sorry dad, but not today. I just remembered I had to meet Sam and Tucker for a study session." He ran out the door in a hurry to fight whatever ghost was near._

 _End of Flashback_

Dad's uncle Jerry! It was a long shot but he had to try. Otherwise he'll be even more miserable at Vlads than he is now. Dad said he had a bed and breakfast in Beverly Hills' in California.

Danny flew away from the ghost zone back to his house. He started packing clothes in a duffel bag. He also grabbed a few photo albums which featured his family and his best friends. He also put ghost gear in his school backpack just in case he would need it. Lastly he approached a jar with the word Fenton on it. It was the family's emergency funds if he was hungry (and he was, the day was exhausting both mentally and physically) or if his great uncle didn't turn out at least he would be oaky for a while.

Danny pulled out a necklace he had on that held the special engraved ring he was going to give Sam when the time felt right. But now he lost his chance to do that forever.

Floating above the Fenton house he silently said goodbye to his home and flew off towards California with fresh tears in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: I know Clockwork never saved Danny's family and friends is an overused plot bunny but I wanted my own shot at it. Plus this story wouldn't leave me alone, so this came about. It was fun to write about how jack became obsessed with ghosts, his dad is actually was a whoop agent but of course couldn't tell anyone outside of whoop about the adventures of some spies so he changed spies and criminals to ghost hunters and ghosts and Jack actually took it to seriously. Also I know Dani didn't show up until after this but she'll probably make an appearance later in the fic because I like her character. So she just happened before Dan in this fic. Also Danny never gave the ring to Sam to hold on too in this fic if any of you wondered. Next chapter we'll see Jerry and maybe the girls.

FYI my writing is so slow not because I don't want to write but I don't have an easy access computer at home.

Anyways until next time- charizard


	2. Finding Jerry

A/N: Wow. Thanks to everyone who favored, followed and reviewed! I did not expect this story to be that popular. Anyways on to the chapter, hope it's alright.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Totally Spies

* * *

My Other Sam: Chapter 2

Danny ate some gas station food before traveling for about six hours before stopping at a cheap hotel for the night. For right now he needed to gain his strength back from the events that took place earlier. He made sure he was alone and transformed back into Danny Fenton. He then put on a simple dark hoodie from his duffel bag to hide is face. If the Nasty Burger incident wasn't on the news yet, it was only a matter of time before it was and he didn't want to be recognized.

Danny went in the hotel and spoke to the desk clerk for a room. "One room please." He said quite tiredly setting his bags down next to him.

The man looked like his teacher Mr. Lancer witch made him think of things he didn't want to think of. The Mr. Lancer look-alike narrowed his eyes at Danny before saying." Where is your parent's kid?" Danny flinched at the mention of his parents.

"At home. It's their anniversary today, so I don't want to bother them right now." He lied.

"What's your name kid?" The man asked not really believing him.

"Johnny… Johnny Box." Danny took the names from Johnny 13 and the Box ghost.

"Okay Johnny, I'll let it slide tonight. But I don't want to see you here again without a guardian with you. Fifty bucks kid or you're not staying the night." He said sternly. Danny sighed in relief as the man was actually letting him have a room.

Danny took out money that was crumpled in a ball, the result of being in his pocket and gave the man what he asked for. "Here" He handed over the money.

"Room 13." The man gave him a room card. What a coincidence that the room he got was 13 after just using Johnny 13's name.

After getting in the hotel room, he almost immediately fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. His dreams were anything but peaceful while he slept. Dan his future self plagued his dreams, no nightmares. He was seeing that awful event that he couldn't stop from happening over and over. He woke up with tears stains on his face.

Feeling a little better rested despite the rough night he had, he got up ready to start traveling again till he hit his destination. He grabbed a sprinkled donut from the hotels free breakfast. After eating it he quickly checked out. Finding an area with no people around him then he transformed into his halfa form and started flying again.

Even with Danny's speed, it took him a half a day to reach Beverly Hills California. Now it five o'clock in the afternoon, he started looking for a Jerry's bed and breakfast hotel. After no luck of finding it and almost stopped to ask directions (As Fenton of course.) he spotted the building. It looked a lot better than the cheap hotel he stayed in last night. He turned into his human self with his hood down and proceeded into the building. There was a younger blond haired lady with a pony tail at the front desk.

"Excuse me?" He said getting the attention of the women behind the desk. "Is Jerry Fenton available right now? I really need to talk to him." He hoped he was here and not elsewhere.

The women seemed surprised that he was asking for the owner but smiled after a few seconds. "Sorry Jerry isn't here at the moment. Should I leave him a message?" Danny frowned.

"Please. I need to talk to him, I'm actually his great nephew." He pleaded. The woman was taken aback by the sudden revelation. Looking at him more closely than before she noticed he had bags under his eyes. He seemed so desperate to talk to him; there was something about the boy that made her want to help him.

"Okay. I'll call him right now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind because your family." She dialed the numbers in the desk phone hoping she wasn't disrupting important Whoop business.

* * *

With Jerry

Jerry just got back at Whoop headquarters. Alex, Sam and Clover stopped an archaeologist from being immortal. As usual the spies would go on missions and stop whoever was behind it leaving Jerry and other Whoop agents to arrest them at the end. The three girls is one of the best agents Whoop has and their talent will be certainly useful again on future missions.

He just sat down at his desk when his wallet phone rang. The caller id was Jerry's bed and Breakfast which exists as a cover for people who don't know he works for Whoop like his mother for example. Wondering what it could be he answered it.

"Yes?" Jerry asked.

"Sorry to bother you sir… but there is a boy here claiming to be your great nephew. He wants to speak with you." She told him. Jerry blinked. Of all the things he thought she might say this sure wasn't it. He did have family but he hasn't spoken to them since his brother died. What reason could his great nephew be here for? In fact as far as he knows he doesn't have a great nephew but he very well could. "Sir…?"

"Oh please forgive me. Learning I have a great nephew was a bit shocking, I haven't spoken to the Fenton's in years." Was this boy really his relative? The only way to confirm it will be to speak with him.

"Ah. So are you going to speak with him?" The women asked.

"Yes. He might be family, so I should at least hear what he has to say." He paused. "Tell him I'll be there in five minutes." He purposely had the cover hotel close to Whoop just in case his mother dropped by and asked where he was or anything else he needed to do quickly.

"Alright. I'll go ahead and tell him that. Bye Jerry." She hung up.

Jerry felt bad for not keeping in touch with his family more, but being a whoop agent made you fairly busy. Another possible reason was when his brother died he became more and more distant from them. His brother was the anchor that held them all together, without that anchor everyone drifted away to live their own lives.

He arrived at Jerry's bed and breakfast hotel and entered. On one of the couches in the lobby sat a black haired boy who looked a bit sad. He must be the boy who said to be his great nephew. Jerry got closer to the boy whose head shot up noticing him.

"Are you… Jerry?" The boy asked.

"Yes I'm him. And who might be?" he questioned.

"Danny. Danny Fenton." The boy replied right away. "Jack Fenton's my dad."

"What is it you wanted to speak with me?" Jerry now believed he was his relative. But he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach for some reason.

"Yeah I…" Danny struggled to get his words out.

"Perhaps we could talk somewhere more private. Would that help?" The Whoop agent suggested seeing him having trouble. Danny nodded. Picking up his bags he followed Jerry. "This is my office Danny. No one else will hear our conversation. Whatever you have to say, I'm all ears." He said edging him on.

"There… was an accident…" He managed to say. "My mom, dad and sister along with three others died yesterday… you're the only family I have left!" Danny broke down in tears, his face in his hands. He finally couldn't hold it in anymore and it all just came out. Jerry himself visibly paled at what he just heard. His nephew Jack and his wife and their daughter… last time he had seen her she was just a toddler.

Looking at the weeping boy in front of him the Whoop agent managed to get himself to talk. "Wha-What exactly happened?" The boy took a few minutes to actually answer; he himself was close to tears.

"E-Explosion… I'm the only one who survived it." Danny cried. "After that happened I knew I was going to be sent to Vlads eventfully and I don't like him at all so I came here to find you."Vlads? Oh I remember Jack going to collage with a Vlad. So that must mean Danny left as soon as the accident happened. Jerry briefly wondered if anybody knew he was still alive. Probably not, Amity Park was a long ways from Beverly Hills. How did he get here so fast? Jerry could travel quickly but that was because of his occupation.

"So you're asking me to be your guardian? How old are you even?" Jerry looked at the broken teen. He had lost so much…

"Yeah… and I'm sixteen." Danny's tears were starting to stop for the time being.

Jerry didn't have any experience taking care of a kids but he couldn't just leave his family to fend for himself. "Very well Danny. I-I'll take you in. I got to make some calls. For one we can't have people thinking you're dead out there, I assume you left before anybody seen you were okay." The halfa nodded. "It's going to be difficult but I'll help you as much as I can. " Jerry said reassuringly. He was also going to find out everything he can about what happened in Amity Park.

Jerry took Danny to his home. It was an average sized two bedroom apartment. His mother usually took the guest bedroom when she visited.

"Have you eaten yet Danny?" Jerry asked. "

"No…"

"Please help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen, this will be your home from now on." Jerry gave the boy a quick tour of the house before showing him the guest bedroom that will be his room. "We'll go shopping soon to get anything you may need." He informed.

"Okay." He sat down on the bed in the guest room.

"Once you're settled you'll be going to Beverly Hills High." Jerry told him. He knows the girls would try to befriend him; right now the boy could use all the support he can get. "If you ever need to talk I'll be here." Danny nodded.

"Oh… um Jerry?" he said unsure.

"You can call me Uncle Jerry if you want." He said after seeing his hesitation.

"Okay. Um… thank you Uncle Jerry." He smiled for the first time since before their deaths.

"You're welcome Danny." Jerry grinned back and left him be in his new room.

Danny then took the engraved ring off of his neck and held it lovingly wishing things were back to normal again. "Sam… I'm going to need all the strength you can give me."

* * *

A/N: whooo! Another chapter bites the dust! This takes place in season 2 of Totally Spies just to let you guys know. This chapter briefly mentions the episode I want my mummy, which I can't help of think of that doctor who episode when that kid with the gas mask says 'Are you my mummy?' Anyways next chapter defiantly will have the girls in it.

Until next time- Charizard


	3. Sam, Alex and Clover

A/N: Hey everybody! I really don't remember the names of teachers in totally spies so I just named them after marvel (do not own) characters just because. Anyways hope you like this chapter which takes place during the evil hair salon episode. Anyways here's another chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Totally Spies

* * *

My Other Sam: Chapter 3

Almost a week later Danny and his uncle left to attend the funeral in Amity Park, Illinois. They were combining all of them into one funeral. He recognized most of the people there, like Tucker and Sam's parents along with his classmates from school. The main funeral area had pictures of all the deceased and also played a DVD, photos changing every so often.

Tucker's parents gave him their sympathy even though their own son was one of the people who died. Sam's parents only mumbled 'We should have never lifted that restraining order and maybe this wouldn't have happened to our little girl.' when they saw him. Danny pretended to not hear that but his uncle Jerry raised his eyebrows at his confusion.

"Restraining order…? What…?" The halfa sighed.

"Sam and I skipped school to attend a gothic circus. They already didn't like me very much." He half lied. It was true Sam and he missed school but that wasn't his intention.

"I see… I do hope you won't plan on skipping when you attend Beverly high." He said seriously.

"No…" He hoped that being away from the world's most haunted place would keep him from being late or missing school. But you never know, I mean Skulker promised to never stop hunting him and then there's always Vlad.

Speaking of Vlad he'll probably try to convince him to stay with him but, his answer will be always no. He'll never get his 'perfect' son. He even tried cloning Danny to get a perfect son but failed miserably. They all turned into green goop except for Dani, a younger girl version of himself. He is one crazy fruitloop that he will not miss.

"Good… so you were very close to this Sam and Tucker?" Jerry felt weird saying the girl's name since he couldn't help but think of Sam Simpson one of his best Whoop agents. Danny hardly spoke of them or his family. He really couldn't blame him for it.

"Yeah… they were my best friends. I don't know what I'm going to do without them." He said sadly.

"It unfortunately won't go away what you're feeling. But within time it slowly will get better." Jerry said thinking of his brother's passing. The boy nodded. "Well, I'm going to look at the photo's up front. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." His uncle then left to look for pictures showing his nephew Jack, his family and the others.

After a few minute's Valerie spotted him and approached him.

"Danny… I'm so sorry this happened to you." She gave him her sympathy. "It was that annoying ghost Phantom's fault…" She said bitterly. Danny winced hearing that. He did feel like it was his fault for not saving them in time and with clockwork out of the picture he was stuck with results. Of course Valerie didn't know he was Danny Phantom. He really didn't know how people couldn't things together; I mean the name's sounded similar to each other.

"Thanks Valerie…" His voice came out in a small croak.

"So where are you living now? We all thought you were dead also but you actually survived." She wondered.

"With my uncle." Danny said pointing at the balding man looking at pictures.

"Huh, I didn't know you had an uncle. I thought you were going to live with Vlads. Figured your family was tight with him and all." She seemed surprised.

"No." She must be crazy if she thought I would live that fruitloop on my own free will.

"Oh. Well I hope everything goes well with your uncle then." She said her goodbye then walked somewhere else.

"Daniel. I hear your living with your uncle but you could of live with me instead. "Vlad said from behind Danny.

"Great. Would you go bother something else? Like the Box Ghost or that cat you named after my mom?" Danny spat. Vlad had a sick obsession with his mother.

"Daniel. Daniel. Daniel. Is that how you treat a family friend?" Vlad replied with fake hurt. "And anyways all the ghosts are giving you some time off today." He supplied.

"A family friend I would treat with respect. You? No way!" Danny glared at his nemesis although he was grateful that the ghosts were leaving him be right now.

"I'm hurt Daniel. I too had lost something dearly that day. But my offer to live with me still stands, I hope you chose wisely." He told him.

"Yeah, whatever. My answer is still a no you fruitloop!"

"A pity then Daniel." Vlad frowned.

"You done?" He said icily.

"For now Daniel…" The older halfa left while Jerry just came back.

"Was that…?" His uncle questioned.

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted me to come live with him. I said no of course. Even when my parents were still alive all he wanted for me to renounce my father, live with him and date my mother. "Danny shuddered at the last bit.

"How awful." Jerry frowned.

"You don't know the half of it." Thinking of all the trouble Vlad caused.

* * *

A few days later…

Today was Danny's first Day of his new school and was also his uncle's birthday. Danny currently was in tenth grade and wasn't really looking forward to it. He felt like an outcast starting in the middle of the year. Jerry had boughten him some brand new school supplies for when he attends Beverly Hills High and wished him good luck as he dropped him off.

Danny who was wearing his usual white shirt with a red oval and blue jeans walked into the school office to get his class schedule.

"Ah. You must be the new student Daniel Fenton. I'm your new principal Mrs. Munroe." The principal shook hands with him. "Welcome to Beverly Hills High. I got your classroom schedule right here." She handed him the paper. "I'll personally show you to where your first class is, for the rest you should ask another student to show you around."

Danny followed the principal to his first class of the day which was science. The classroom was located on the second floor.

"Hello Mr. Summers, the new student has arrived." Mrs. Munroe said to the science teacher.

"Oh has he? How nice of you to show him to class Mrs. Munroe."

"Yes. Well good luck kiddo." The principal said her farewells to Danny who stood in front of the classroom.

"Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Summers said.

"Um. I'm Danny. Danny Fenton." He simply said.

"Okay Mr. Fenton, there's a spot open next to Ms. Manson over there." The science teacher pointed to a short blonde haired girl in the back who seemed to light up at the news. Danny nearly choked on air.

"W-What? He froze. Did he just say Manson!?

The science teacher blinked in confusion. "Is something wrong Daniel?"

"N-No its nothing." He lied.

"Then take a seat. You can share a textbook for now with Ms. Manson."

Danny sat down next to where he was told and the blonde immediately spoke to him.

"Hi I'm Clover. Where did you move from Daniel?" She asked beaming at how cute he was although he could use a bit of a makeover.

"Um… it's Danny and I came here from Amity Park." He didn't like when people called him by his full name.

"Whoa. You mean you lived in the most haunted place in America! I'm Alex Vasquez, it's nice to meet you." Said a darker skinned girl sitting on the other side of Clover.

"Yeah…" Danny said half-heartedly.

"So how do you like California? Probably not as exciting at Amity Park though." Questioned a redheaded girl in a row ahead of them.

"It's okay. And ghosts are more annoying than exciting." That was true for sure; he put the Box Ghost back in the ghost zone several times a day plus other ghosts as well.

"You actually have seen one?" The redhead said curiously. "I'm Samantha Simpson by the way." Danny's heart stopped for a few seconds. He thought it was bad earlier but now life seemed to be mocking him with the names of the girl he had liked. If he showed anything was wrong the three girls didn't say anything.

"Stop talking students. Turn to page sixty-seven in your textbook." Mr. Summers scolded.

* * *

After class

"Hey Danny if you need anyone to show you around, we'd be happy to help." Sam offered.

"I-I'm fine… Really!" Danny said awkwardly. He didn't want to be near them for obvious reasons like their names. But really he didn't want to become close to someone again and then having the possibility of losing them.

"Hey it's no trouble at all." Clover insisted. Both she and her friends wanted to talk with him more. Not every day you meet someone from Amity Park.

"I'm s-sorry but I have to go!" Danny quickly ran off before they say something else.

"What was that all about?" Alex was confused at his strange behavior.

"I'm not sure. But ever since he came to class I noticed he's been acting kind of… off." Sam had a hand on her chin as she thought about it.

"Now that you mention it…" Clover said. "He seemed to freeze up when Mr. Summers told him to sit next to me."

"Yeah, and when I introduced myself he seemed to pale." Sam frowned. What could be the problem? They didn't do anything to offend him right? All he did was meet them. "We didn't do anything to offend him did we?"

"I really have no idea if we did but we can ask him about it during lunch. Hey have either of you thought what to get Jerry for his birthday?" Alex wondered.

"Not really. Let's hit the mall after school, I'm sure we can find something there." Clover suggested.

"Good Idea." Sam and Alex agreed.

* * *

Lunch

Danny sat down at a deserted table in the cafeteria. So far he did well at avoiding the three girls but he was bound to see them again. That redheaded girl named Sam made him think of the Sam he couldn't save and it hurt badly. His eyes grew teary. He didn't feel like eating. The week he was at his new home he sat in his newly NASA decorated room and only went out when it was necessary. If Sam was here she'd tell him to stop moping around. He put his right hand on his chest where the engraved ring was under. He whispered Sam's name softly.

"Hello. You must be new student around here." A black haired girl was now talking to him. Two other girls were standing behind her. They all instantly reminded him of Paulina and Star. "I'm Mandy. These are my friends Caitlin and Dominique. Let my buy you a latte-"The girl Mandy didn't even finish her sentence.

"Sorry. You're not my type." Danny bluntly said which caused three girls to glare and people who was listening on the conversation started to snicker. He wasn't in the mood for snotty rich type; he had enough from his last school.

"Argh! I-I won't forget this. You'll pay for that, no one does that to Mandy!" Her face was scarlet from being flustered. She and her friends stomped away angrily.

"OMG. I can't believe you just did that!" It was Clover who was smiling like she just won a million dollars. "Mandy and her friends think they own they place. See they pretend to be all nice at first then they trick you." She explained sitting down while her two friends sat across from them.

"They did that to us and others too." Alex sulked at the memory. "We been rivals ever since."

"I could tell something was up under that fake smile she had on." He told them. He wanted to run away from them but like the Box Ghost it seemed unavoidable.

"That was super cool though." Clover complemented. "So got any plans after school?"

"My great uncle's birthday is today, I'm going to look for something to get him." Danny said truthfully.

"Hey we're also shopping for our… friend's birthday." Sam avoided saying boss as Whoop is a job that needed to be kept secret. "Maybe we can all shop together. After school we're going to the mall."

Danny was evading eye contact from Sam and it didn't go unnoticed. "Um… I don't know."

"Is something wrong?" Sam said sounding hurt. Did he not like her? "You seemed upset during class too."

"I-Its nothing." He said unbelievably.

"Then why are you avoiding looking at her?" Alex pointed out.

Was it really that obvious? All of them were giving him looks waiting for an explanation.

"I-I'm sorry." He forced himself to look at her. She was not his Sam. She did not have black hair or amethyst colored eyes; she had red hair and green eyes. And even though he just met her, he could already tell she was a lot different from the Sam from Amity Park. "I… um sure, for the shopping I mean."

"Apology accepted. And we'll be glad to have you with us." Sam brightened up. She still had no idea what his problem was, but whatever it was he didn't mean it.

"Great. Meet us at the front of the building after school." Clover said as Danny nodded.

"Hello Sam, Clover, Alex." A brown haired teen greeted them.

"Oh hi David." All three of the girls chorused dreamily. He seemed to not notice their interest in him.

"Hey." He said looking at Danny. "We had last class together but I didn't get introduce myself then. "I'm David."

"So I've heard." The halfa replied back. "Danny." He introduced himself.

* * *

The mall after school

Danny and the girls were currently looking at golf clubs and other possible presents. He still was hesitant to be around them but was trying his hardest to act normal.

"Got anything in mind to get your uncle Danny?" Clover asked.

"Not really. I only meet him a little over a week ago." But he wanted to get something that said 'Thanks for taking me in.' but he didn't know what exactly.

"Wait so you just met your uncle?" Alex thought that was weird.

"Yeah. I recently moved in with him." He told them.

"Really? What about your parents?" She continued on.

"They're… not around anymore." He spoke gloomily. They all looked shocked to hear that.

"Oh my god! Me and my big mouth." Alex regretted asking the question.

"It's okay. You didn't know." He said reassuringly.

"We all know what's it is like to lose a parent. All three of us have lost our dads actually." Sam confessed to him.

"So enough depressing talk… who's your friend that you're getting a gift for?" Danny quickly changed the subject. He was pretending to be busy looking at some store merchandise because he still was having trouble looking at this Sam.

"He's not really close to are age but he's pretty awesome. His name is Jerry." Clover said. He just blinked. "What is it Danny?"

"It's just my great uncle's name is Jerry too." He said surprised.

"Wow. What are the chances that we all know a Jerry whose birthday is today?" Alex was amused at the coincidence.

"Yeah." Then a blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth, the girls were looking merchandise missing it. "I got to go use the restroom. See you in a few minutes okay." They nodded. He ran towards the men's bathroom wondering what ghost had followed him over here. He turned into Danny Phantom once he was out of sight. Grabbing the Fenton thermos from his school backpack he came face to face with Skulker.

"I'm not the greatest ghost hunter for nothing! Your grace period is over ghost child; your pelt will be hung someday on my wall." He determinedly said.

"That's still gross every time I hear that." Danny made a disgusted face. After a few minutes of fighting he captured Skulker into the thermos and changed back to normal. He had no idea what to do with him yet as the ghost portal was back in Amity Park.

Heading out of the bathroom he went back to where the golf clubs where he left the girls only to discover they weren't there anymore. He looked around a bit to see if they were in a different part of the mall but they were nowhere to be found. Why did they leave without telling him first?

As mad as he was right now he still had a present to find for his uncle. After looking around the mall some more He settled on a cool looking fishing pole and some bait to go with it. He hoped Uncle Jerry will like it.

* * *

As Danny went home he sat on the living room couch turning on the TV. It would keep him busy until his uncle came home from work. The news channel Danny decided on watching mentioned something about disappearing redheads. He briefly thought of Sam, not Amity Park Sam but Beverly Hills Sam and wondered if she'll be okay.

A few hours later Uncle Jerry returned home from his work, Danny went to give him his birthday present.

"Happ- where did you get that wig?" He was gaping at his uncle who was wearing an odd wig.

"It was a birthday gift. Now what were you saying?" Jerry asked his great nephew.

"I got you this fishing pole and some bait to go with it. Happy birthday Uncle Jerry!" He handed him his gift.

"Thank you Danny. I absolutely love it." Jerry thanked him. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was fine." Tomorrow he was going to find out what happened with them.

* * *

Next day of school

"So where did you guys go yesterday?" Danny said furiously as he sat down in his assigned seat in science. "I came back to find you guys gone!" But was at least glad Sam wasn't one of the missing girls he heard on the news.

"Um like we are so sorry. We forgot we had made an appointment for a hair salon. We would have told you about it but we didn't have your number." Clover lied. They couldn't say the golf bags at the mall practically ate them whole sending them to work.

"Here then." Danny calmed down and they exchanged phone numbers. "Those are some unique looking phones." They all had phones that looked like a girl's makeup compact.

"Oh yeah, they are pretty unique." Alex agreed.

"So how was your uncle's birthday? What did you decide to get him?" Sam asked.

"It was good. I had gotten him a really cool fishing pole with bait. Also somebody had given him a wig from work or something, it was really odd looking." Danny recalled. All three girls glanced at each other at the mention of a wig, because that's what they had gotten Jerry for his birthday.

"What does your uncle look like?" Sam inquired.

"Balding. Grey hair, probably in his fifty's. Why?" He answered too puzzled to care that it was Sam that spoke.

"Because we think we know the exact same person! We gave Jerry a wig for his birthday yesterday. Both are named Jerry, old and balding." Alex counted each one off her fingers.

"Wait you know my uncle? Did you guys go to his hotel or something?" It was the girls turn to look confused.

"Wha-hotel?" She shouted awkwardly.

"Yeah. My uncle works at Jerry's Bed And Breakfast. You guys don't know where he works at?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Oops sorry, brain fart." Alex covered. It seems Danny doesn't know anything about Whoop. They'll speak to Jerry next time they see him.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea when the next chapter will be.

Until next time- Charizard


	4. Frogs and Missing Uncles

A/N: Thanks everyone who faved, followed and reviewed! This seriously is the longest chapter I have ever written on fanfiction! Wasn't expecting it to be this long but I just kept on writing and writing. This chapter takes place during the Yuck Factor in totally spies. Oh from now on _Sam Manson_ will be this and Sam Simpson will be normal to help differentiate the two Sam's otherwise it might get a bit confusing. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Totally Spies

* * *

My Other Sam Chapter 4

" _Sam_? Is that you?" Danny found himself in a dark area and the only light being his ghostly glow. He was looking at the dark figure that he almost hadn't seen. _Sam_ blended perfectly in the dark like someone wearing camouflage in the woods. He went closer only for the dark shadow to run away as he did. "Wait… _Sam_!" He called out desperately.

The figure stopped all of a sudden in front of a destroyed building. Danny recognizes the building right away as Nasty Burger. "Why Danny? Why didn't you save us? How come you get to be half dead while we died all the way?" She spoke in despair. She could be seen more clearly right now and unlike when she was alive; she looked more like a zombie now. Danny's breath hitched as he heard _Sam's_ voice and his heart felt like it has been stabbed repeatedly when he saw her appearance.

"I-I tried to save you guys! D-Dan, he was so strong I almost didn't make it either." He felt guilty for making it when they didn't. "I didn't become a halfa on purpose; you and Tucker should know that better than anyone." He replied remembering the accident he had with the Fenton portal as tears poured down his face. Speaking of Tucker he seemed to appear out of nowhere next to _Sam_ along with everyone else who died. They also had the appearance of the dead.

"If you weren't a half ghost in the first place we wouldn't be dead." Tucker spat. "You'd done us a favor if you just died."

"T-Tuck…" Danny voice was stuck. How could his best friend say that? Yes being half ghost attracted problems but fixing them balanced it out.

"I'm so disappointed in your little brother. In fact why should I call you a brother of mine at all when you let us die?"Jazz had said. Danny flinched at her words.

"N-No that's not…"

"You're absolutely right Jazz! You're no sister of hers and your no son of ours." His mother said. She might as well have hit him because that's what it feels like and worse.

"There were still things I had to do being alive, like eating more fudge! When you killed us you killed are plans and dreams too!" His dad yelled.

"S-Sorry…" Danny was now on his knees with his hands on his head.

"Sorry isn't good enough Fenton. I should of none it was you who brought all that trouble to school. You're a failure at school, at death and life!" Mr. Lancer added another insult.

"I wish I never even met you Danny!" _Sam_ struck the final blow.

Danny woke up covered in sweet and short of breath even for a half ghost. He frowned at his dream. He has had similar dreams like that one ever since the Nasty Burger explosion. Uncle Jerry recommended he see a therapist but declined. Not like he wanted to talk to someone anyways but most people would think he was nuts. Even if they did believe in them he couldn't mention being a half ghost and what was the point in talking if you're holding back the most important thing? Although he's really grateful for his uncle for talking him in, he wasn't ready to tell him about his other half and wasn't sure if he was ever going to be. With anyone for that he have told _Sam_ and Tucker if they weren't there with him? He wasn't really sure.

" _Sam_ … everyone, I really hope that's not what you think about me." He said quietly. He looked at the clock in his room. School would be starting soon. Sigh, after a whole week he was still trying to get used to going to Beverly high. Danny quickly took a shower and dressed for school. He grasped the _Sam_ necklace staring at it for a moment. "Do I really deserve to wear this?" He said aloud frowning. He put in his pocket for now wanting to at least have it with him.

Putting two slices of toast into the toaster he briefly wondered where his uncle was. Sometime's Jerry would be late or go to work early but he would have told him if he did. He called saying he was going to be working late but that's the last he heard of him. Did he come home at all? There was no note saying he left for work early. Does that mean he did an all nighter? If so why hasn't he called? His toast popped up breaking him from his thoughts. He grabbed them and his school supplies walking out of the apartment. After locking the door with keys his uncle gave him he went to school.

* * *

School

In science class Danny rested his head on the counter with a groan causing the three girls to turn his attention to him.

"Rough night?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah… my uncle hasn't contacted me since yesterday night. I'm starting to get worried." He avoided telling them about his nightmares he was having. Anyways he truly was getting worried for his uncle.

"Oh really? Well I'm sure there's a good reason for why he hasn't contacted you." Clover thought. It wasn't like Jerry to leave people hanging, so something Whoop related must be it.

"He probably did an all nighter and fell asleep on his desk or something. He'll wake up and realize what happened and call you right away." Alex said.

"Thanks…" Danny replied.

"Attention everyone!" Mr. Summers called out. "Please take notes on today's lesson." Everyone except for Sam and Arnold groaned about talking notes.

One big lecture later

"…And that's how food particles liquefy." Mr. Summers finished. That lecture was a killer. Even Sam looked a bit overwhelmed over it.

"Eww. Can science be any grosser?" Alex made a disgusted face.

"Tomorrow you all will be dissecting frogs." As Mr. Summers bent down and picked up a small tank with frogs jumping around ignorant to what will happen to them. Two students in the classroom had horrified look. One was Alex whom gasped learning what they would do to the poor frogs and felt as she would pass out at the thought. The other was Danny who was reminded of _Sam_ who fought for frog rights, going as far as stealing them so they couldn't dissect them. Plus he couldn't possibly do it after being threatened of being dissected himself by his own parents no less (Although they didn't know he was the ghost boy).

"Does that answer your question?" Clover said to Alex who simply planted her face on the counter like Danny was earlier. The bell then rung and the whole class left except for the girls and the halfa.

"G-Guys quick, you got to help me think of an excuse to miss class tomorrow!" Alex said desperately to them. "I can't di-di… I can't even say it!" she slid to the floor.

"Come on Alex. Dissecting isn't gross it's science." Sam reassured although it didn't change her mind.

Danny himself paled at what Sam said. Dissecting was inhuman and wrong, he was glad he wasn't captured by his parents. He shuddered. "I have to agree with Alex." Sam seemed surprised that he joined in their conversation. He didn't talk a whole lot other then when people spoke to him first.

Hearing that Danny was on the same page as her brightened her mood just a little. "See even Danny agrees it's gross."

"Whatever. I just see those slimy frogs as an opportunity to pair up with a really cute lab partner." Clover was ogling a male classmate who just walked by.

Danny left in a hurry not noticing he had dropped something important from his pocket. Clover did though and picked it up.

"Wait Danny! You dropped your ring…" It was too late as he was already gone.

"Wow Clover, you have a knack for finding peoples rings." Alex alluded to the time Clover had found Mandy's fake ring.

"Yuck, don't remind me." Clover's face scrunched up." Hey there's something engraved on it." She discovered.

"Really what does it say?" Sam wondered.

"Was? It's says Was." Weird why would it say that?

"Who the heck is Was?" Alex said.

"Let me see that." Sam asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Clover handed her the ring.

"Hmmm." Sam inspected the ring. She was pretty good at reading words or names different ways since the Tim Scam ordeal. What she did find shocked her after she turned it over. "It doesn't say Was!"

"What does it say then?" Alex said wondering what had her so shocked.

"It says _Sam_!" Clover and Alex had similar reactions as her.

"Why would Danny have a ring that says _Sam_?" Clover said.

"Maybe he likes her!" Alex gasped.

"I-I'm not so sure Alex, we barely know each other." Sam's cheeks tinted a red close to her hair color at what her friend implied.

"Alex does have a point. He does have a ring with _your_ name on it. Kind of soon for a ring if you ask me but who knows." Clover stated.

Sam's face grew into a deeper shade of red. "S-Stop it you guys! I'm sure he has a reason for having it." Although she couldn't think of any reasons why at the moment.

"Like maybe proposing to you." Alex teased.

"Come on were going to be late for are next class!" Sam changed the subject putting the engraved ring around her neck.

"Okay Sam no fun." Clover said. The three of them stopped in front of the science teacher.

"Oh! Um Mr. Summers?" Alex said to their science teacher getting his attention. "I have a d-doctor's appointment tomorrow. So I'm going to miss out on froggy day."

"Oh don't worry I'll save you a frog. You can dissect it on Monday." Looking at a frog in the tank she frowned.

"S-Sorry I have a dentist appointment on Monday." She lied again.

"Well are you free Tuesday?" The teacher looked baffled.

"Ah, chiropractors?" Alex was running out of excuses to say.

"This lab cost fifty percent of your grade which means you cannot afford to miss it. You aren't afraid of these harmless frogs are you Alex?" Mr. Summers turned around with a frog in his hand only to find all three girls missing. "Wha-?" He wondered where they had gone so quickly.

* * *

Whoop

Like usual they fell awkwardly on the Whoop furniture. Jerry was not too far away from them.

"Perfect timing there Jerry, you saved us from the frogs!" Alex thanked.

"Oh yeah, did you call Danny yet? He's wondering why you haven't contacted him." Sam brought up still a little red faced from earlier. They hadn't had a mission since the hair salon fiasco, so was the first time they knew Danny and Jerry was related.

"Who?" Jerry raised an eyebrow confused.

"Um. Your great nephew Danny, remember? He told us at school. You feel okay?" Clover asked. Maybe he was just working way too hard and needed a rest or something.

"Oh. Yes him. I'm not really feeling myself today Sam."

"Did you just call her Sam?" Sam said puzzled.

"Of course I did Clover. Why shouldn't I?" Jerry walked over towards his desk.

"Hello! She's Sam." Alex pointed to the redhead." And she's Clover." And then pointing to the blond spy.

"Yes. Don't you think I would know that Farah?" He told her.

"Farah?" Okay Jerry has officially lost his mind.

"Come now. Let's get started." Jerry pushed a yellow button revealing a large screen behind him. "This is a simple rescue mission. You are to infiltrate the jackal island maximum security prison and liberate these three convicts." After he said that pictures of three men appeared replacing the Whoop logo.

All three girls were puzzled. "Um Jer? Don't we usually put the bad guys in prison?" Clover asked.

"Oh there're not criminals. These bad guys are really undercover Whoop agents." Jerry explained.

"Must be very undercover." Sam was skeptical. "I never had seen them before."

Jerry quickly grabbed gadgets they'll be using during their mission. The background changed according to the gadget he held up. "Now these gadgets will help you on your mission. Suction cup bottom gogo boots for scaling walls. Laser lipsticks capable of cutting through the thickest steel." He unfortunately turned it and gasped as it fired a laser repeatedly on the ceiling leaving burnt holes wherever it hit.

"Huh?" All three girls said at the spectacle. Jerry was continued leaving them confused.

Jerry just shrugged it off. "Next we have nanotechnology eye shadow."

"Perfect! I ran out of eye shadow." Clover looked at the gadget like it was her new best friend.

"This is no ordinary makeup. Three quick blinks and the powder transforms into ex-ray glasses. Quite useful in looking threw prison walls. You'll be drilling in to the prison with the R.A.T.V.A.T.; rugged all terrain vehicle and tunneler. Now if there are no further questions." Jerry grabbed a muffin from his desk. The girls tried to stop him but didn't get the hint and took a bite of it. Soon after Jerry stopped eating and sneezed uncontrollably.

"Are you crazy?!" Sam said.

"You know you're allergic to blueberries!" Clover said serious.

"Yes, yes of course it nearly slipped my-"For some weird reason Jerry stuck his finger in his nose.

"Eww. He's picking his nose." Sam hid behind Clover.

"Jerry!"Clover said. Alex also looked a bit gross out but it at least didn't compare to dissecting frogs.

Struggling Jerry finally got his finger out of his nose and held it down. "S-Sorry. Now on your way."

"Defiantly over worked." Alex said as they left Whoop. She twirled her finger in a circling motion at her head indicating Jerry was crazy.

"Yeah! And Jerry never lets us walk out of Whoop! Usually he presses a button and the floor collapses beneath us or we get sucked in some random air vent." Clover said.

"Your right Clover. And it seemed like he forgot about his nephew! And to mention all the other strange things Jerry did." Sam thought.

* * *

Later after the mission

The mission went almost smoothly until one of the undercover agents fired on an innocent. Because of that they had to hustle it up a bit. Something didn't feel right for the girls. The three men they had helped escape were a little too undercover, they seemed nothing like Whoop agents. After bringing them back to Jerry one of them had called him Dr. V. for some reason. The undercover agent claimed they were using code names. They had enough so they straight up asked Jerry about all the strange things but before they could get an answer three mechanical arms from the ceiling nabbed them. They found themselves in school clothes and were dropped off in their science classroom.

"Well that's one way to get to class on time." Alex yawned as the bell rang. They all were tired from their mission as they hadn't had the chance to sleep yet.

"Alex! I'm glad you canceled your um… doctor's appointment so you can join us for this wonderful scientific adventure." Mr. Summers said happily and gave her a frog.

"Ahhh. No way!" She cried. Sam grabbed Alex and Clover followed out the classroom with them.

"Good idea Sam! Let's make a break for it." Alex had said.

"I'm not worried about the frogs, I'm worried about Jerry!" Sam spoke her mind.

"Why did something happen to Jerry?" The voice was Danny and looked even more worried than yesterday. "He didn't come home again yesterday." All three of them looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nothing, I just think he's just overworking way too much. Have you tried his hotel or phone?" Sam suggested even though she knew Jerry wouldn't be there. They didn't have time for twenty questions right now. At the moment they needed to see what was wrong with Jerry and fix it. Sam couldn't stop her mind from thinking about the ring he had dropped yesterday.

"Yes I called and even the hotel clerk rang Uncle Jerry but he never answered. She said she would call me if she heard anything from him but I had not. " Danny also looked like he had a sleepless night.

"Hope he gets a hold of you soon Danny." Clover meant every word." Sorry but we have to cut our conversation short, we forgot to do something."

"Really? Or are you guys skipping out on dissecting the frogs? I know Alex yesterday was so dead set on not doing it." He wasn't planning on doing it either.

"Oh you caught us!" Alex went with it. "Now if you will excuse us but we'll be going that way." Alex, Sam and Clover went away in a hurry.

"Okay. Now that was weird…" They seemed to be holding back something about his uncle and he was going to find out what exactly. Besides just gave him another excuse to skip today's science class, in fact he only went to ask them if they had seen his ring although if they did explaining why it had the engraving of _Sam_ was something he would rather not. He couldn't believe he was carless enough to misplace it. That ring was practicality a security blanket of his. Making sure no one was around in the hall he transformed into Danny Phantom.

Danny found the girls quickly but was surprised to see them change in yellow, green and red cat suits. Turing invisible he followed them to a tall building with a giant W on the top of it. Why would they go here?

The three girls were sneaking around until they arrived in a room with a computer.

"The Whoop data archives. Since Jerry won't talk to us maybe his computers will." Clover mentioned.

Jerry's computers? His uncle worked at a hotel so why would he have anything to do with this building?

Sam sprinted to the computer and started typing. "Let's start off by finding who Dr. V is." She said.

Who the heck is Dr. V.? Nothing was making sense in Danny's head. He moved to take a closer look just hovering above the girls.

"Hey I know that guy!" Alex recognized the old looking guy on the screen.

"Yeah isn't he one of Whoop's science nerds?" Clover wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Used to be, he just recently got fired. He was working on micro-spy and was testing it on criminals." Alex summarized what she just read.

"So Jerry had to fire him." Sam continued where she left off. "And these three men are really criminals arrested by Whoop a few weeks ago; they're not undercover agents at all."

"Then why would Jerry arrest them only to have us bust them out?"Alex was confused.

"Maybe Jerry isn't really Jerry but Dr. V. in disguise!" Sam deduced and the other two girls gasped. Danny didn't know what was going on. Was his uncle an agent? Where Sam, Clover, and Alex agents? Danny almost panicked. Where they like the guys in white? He hoped not, he had enough being hunted from them, his parents and Valerie too.

"Hey is it just me or is it getting cold in here?" Clover said suddenly and hugged herself.

"Now that you mention it…" Alex also noticed the strange drop in temperature as did Sam who nodded to Clovers question.

Oh crap. Being half dead the air around him became cold, it was just something Danny couldn't t turn off.

"We can think about that later, right now we need to ask _Jerry_ what he done with the real Jerry." Sam marched towards the door they came in only it to open revealing three men in black suits. "You have to help us. You see Jerry's been replaced by an imposter and-"She was interrupted by Clover's scream who was grabbed by one of the suited men.

"You girl's have been putting your nose's where they don't belong." Somehow his missing uncle appeared behind him and the girls. His uncle Jerry was talking in a strange accent and if what they said was true some nut had done something like overshadowed his uncle.

Danny was flabbergasted on how easily the three girls took down the agents and ran out of the room.

"After them!" Shouted the imposter Jerry. Tons of other agents chased the girls down into some kind of meeting room. His 'uncle' was speaking at a podium in front of a bunch of even more agents. How in the world did he get here so fast? Was this Dr. a ghost? No his ghost sense would have went off.

"This isn't Jerry but an imposter in disguise!" Clover said thinking this imposter had a mask on and proceeded to take it off only to fail quite badly. The agents in the crowd became alerted to their hostility. "Man this is a really good mask." She still thought it was a mask? Danny face palmed at that. The agents got a hold of them and held them in the air like they weighed like puppies.

"Obviously these three spies are under a plot to overthrow our organization. They will be dealt with… as traitors!"The man in Jerry's body declared.

They were then tied up and brought to another room inside Whoop.

"I don't get it. How can that be the real Jerry?" Sam pondered.

"It's got to be Jerry, he was allergic to blueberry's remember?" Alex added.

"Why is he doing this? Jerry's are friend; I don't understand why he's being so mean!" Clover complained blinking. "Wow. Weird, they all got micro chips thingies in their brains! And wait… is that a floating person?" Was there a ghost here?

Danny's grew panicked. How could she know he was there? He was observing everything and was waiting for the perfect moment to free them and save his uncle.

"Project micro spy!" Sam put the pieces together. "And floating person? Maybe it's your mind playing a trick on you Clover, I mean we haven't slept in a while."

"That might be the real Jerry but it's really Dr. V. controlling him on the inside!" Alex caught on too. "And those criminals the same with the agents."

"Talk about mental problems." Clover said bitterly. "And I'm not seeing things Sam! It must be a ghost or something."

"So you figured out my little secret. Yes project micro spy was successful but Jerry was too worried about ethnics to understand that they weren't guinea pigs but willing assistants." He said as he walked over to them. "I control Jerry and Jerry controls Whoop. Soon with all the spies at my beck and call I'll be able to rule the world!" Dr. V. told them his evil plan.

"And you're going to get away with this because…" Sam said with a smug look.

The Jerry imposter got into her face. "Because I'm the head of a powerful secret organization! Who's going to stop me?" That's it! This Dr. V made him really pissed off.

"I am!" Danny answered going visible again. Everyone in the room whipped their head towards the floating ghost.

"See told you I wasn't seeing things!" Clover brought up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Dr. V. shouted at the white haired ghost.

"Phantom." He simply said avoiding saying Danny at all. His ghost half was infamous in Amity Park and after the 'normal' Danny Fenton moved here from there. He really didn't need anyone connecting the dots, he was lucky mostly everyone in Amity were idiots.

"Stop that… thing!" He ordered the fake agents.

Danny easily blasted them with glowing green energy from his hands and phased threw all their attacks. The girls were watching in awe. "Ready to give up?" He told Dr. V. who was the only one standing.

"Never y-you fowl ghost!" He attempted to run away but Danny easily blocked him wherever he went.

"I hope this works…" He put a hand on Jerry's body and phased him. A very tiny ship looking thing fell from where his uncle's brain was at. It worked! Now the agents turn. After he helped them he went to flew towards the girls and phased their restraints off freeing them.

"Wow! Thank you so much." Alex said as she couldn't believe she actually met a ghost. They got to tell Danny they seen one here in Beverly Hills!

"He must have been the cold we felt earlier." Sam thought aloud. Meanwhile Jerry had composed himself from the ordeal.

"Yes. Thank you. Without your help who knows how long Dr. V. would have controlled me." Jerry held four micro ships in his hand containing the bad guys.

"No problem…" He was glad that his uncle will finally be able to come home. "He then left without so much as saying a word. His uncle didn't really work at a hotel and classmates from school were spies. Will his life ever become less complicated?

"Aw man! He left… "Clover pouted. " Too bad he's a ghost, he was such a cutie."

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again." Sam felt like she heard of Phantom before but couldn't place it.

"Nice to have you back Jerry! Oh you should really contact your nephew, he hasn't heard from you in like two days." Sam told their boss.

"How did you know I had a nephew?" Jerry was amazed they figured it out. They only started living together for a couple a weeks.

"It wasn't that hard. I mean we all were shopping for a Jerry and the wig we gave you was basically a giveaway." Clover explained.

"Of course I'll call him. Well will you excuse me I should probably do something with this." He gestured to the tiny criminals in his hand.

* * *

Danny- Jerry's apartment

Ever since Skulker Danny hasn't encountered another ghost yet. Within the week he discovered that one of the random ghost gadgets he took from his home back in Amity Park actually sent ghosts back to the ghost zone if they were hit with it. And that's exactly what he did with Skulker who was in his thermos.

It wasn't long before he received a call from his uncle that he was so sorry and would be going home soon. Danny forgave him knowing what the real reason behind his disappearance. "Just don't do that again. You worried me tons."

"I promise." Jerry said sincerely.

"I um skipped school today…" Might as well get that off his chest as it was better that he find out from him than the school principal.

"Danny! You promised you wouldn't do that." He said sternly.

"I know, I know. Like I said I was so worried I couldn't possibly concentrated at school. Besides I had already done the frog thing back at my old school so…" He bent the truth a bit. And he did do the frog thing, just with mechanical frogs thanks to _Sam_.

"Sigh. I suppose I can't blame you. I'll talk with the school to see if we can't arrange something different."

"Thanks Uncle Jerry!" Danny wasn't too worried about his uncle being an agent (Thank god not a ghost one) or the fact that he lied. Danny also lied and kept secrets, everyone is entitled to that. He couldn't say anything about knowing their secret because that would give away his own secret. He'll just have to keep an eye on them as Phantom and play dumb as Fenton.

* * *

School (Monday)

Mr. Summers gave the three spies stern glares because they had skipped class Friday.

"Were so sorry we missed froggy Day." Alex said.

"And to make up for it we each wrote an essay on the human body." Clover handed the teachers the papers. Jerry had given them a hand on ideas as it was his fault they missed class.

"But you still missed-"He looked over the papers to be impressed. "Very interesting indeed. You three pass." Turning his attention to Danny. "What about you Danny? Your guardian explained why you missed class on Friday and that you decided to something different than dissecting frogs."

"Yes. I wrote a paper about stars and space. I know it's not related to anything current. But it is something I'm passionate about." He handed his paper sounding a bit down. He had looked for the ring most the weekend but failed to find it.

"Hmmm. Yes this paper is also well written. I'll pass you as well, but don't think this will work every time!"

"You skipped class too?" Alex said.

"Yeah… it's just wrong to dissect anything." Danny told how he truly felt about it.

"So… you like space and stuff?" Clover changed the subject. She thinks stars are pretty romantic.

"Yes I do. I dream to be an astronaut one day." He said a little embarrassed.

"Really? I wish you good luck then." Sam said. She truly liked smart guys over brawn any day.

"Thanks…" He was getting used to this step by step but wasn't ready to call her Sam just yet.

"Oh Danny we saw a ghost yesterday! It had white hair and glowing green eyes!" Alex said excitedly. "He called himself Phantom, have you heard of that ghost before?"

"Nope can't say I have." Danny lied.

"Hey um… Danny can I talk to you at lunch or something?" Sam asked so she could give him back his ring without an audience.

"Um… sure I guess." Not really sure why she'd want to speak with him. She couldn't have figured out he was Danny Phantom could she? As far as Jerry and they know he was at home and not at Whoop.

"Cool…" She was glad he said yes.

* * *

Lunch period

Sam and Danny were outside for lunch alone from everyone else including Clover and Alex.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Danny got straight to the point.

"I wanted to apologize." Danny raised an eyebrow. "We found your ring Thursday but hadn't had the chance in giving it back to you." She had the ring in her hand showing it to him. Oh! They did find his ring. Relief filled him that his ring was found but also dread that they discovered what it said.

"Y-You… didn't see it did you?" Danny worded it carefully.

"Oh. You mean the engraving? Yeah I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Your… not asking why it says _Sam_?" Danny thought she would ask.

"I can't lie and say I didn't want to know but, it seems really personal so…" Sam told his the truth.

"My dad actually engraved it when he was alive." Danny said. Sam was surprised that he wasn't the one who engraved it.

'So that would mean it was engraved _Sam_ before he even met me. Then what _Sam_ was it actually meant for?' She thought.

"My parents weren't the only ones who died." Danny couldn't believe he was actually telling her this. "There was an accident that not only took my parents but four other people." Sam gasped at learning this.

'Who could these other four people be?' But she wouldn't force him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." She meant it too.

"No, Jerry told me I should talk to someone and he was right about that. And you should at least why I was distant to you." Sam has wondered about that ever since they met.

"Okay glad to hear that you're willing to talk. It's not good to bottle up feelings." She finally feels like she's breaking the wall that's between Danny and her.

"One of them was my sister Jasmine… but everybody called her Jazz." Sam eyes grew teary, his parents and sister! He has lost so much. "She has red hair like yours except it was a bit lighter. She acted older than she was, always trying to figure out everything. She was smart, really smart." The more and more she heard of his sister the more she liked her, maybe it was because she sounded a lot like herself. It was unfortunate she died so young.

"I'm sorry…" Sam didn't really know what to say. What could you say in this situation?

"My best friend Tucker Foley was another." Danny had a sad smile on his face remembering his best friend. "He was a techno geek that wore a red beret on his head and loved to eat meat. He also flirted a lot but was terrible at it."Clover flirted a lot as well but she could see her turn him down fast from how she treats Arnold.

"My English teacher Mr. Lancer was the fifth one. We didn't always see eye to eye but he actually cared for his students which seems rare these days." Sam had to agree, out of all her teachers Mr. Summers was probably the nicest of them. "He was a bit odd; whenever he was upset he would say a classic book's name like 'Great Gatsby!' or something like that."

"Really? That does sound a bit odd."

Danny seemed to take in a big puff of air before continuing. "Last was… _Sam Manson_." Her brain clicked realizing that was why Danny reacted weirdly with her and Clover. "She was an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian Goth. The reason I was so against dissecting frogs started because of her. At my old school she started a protest to save them, even going as far getting mechanical frogs to replace them." Sam's eyes widened. Did she sound heartless by saying it was science on Thursday?

"Sorry if I said anything hurtful in science class regarding the frogs." She apologized.

"Hey I'd be lying if it didn't sting a bit but it's not like you go out dissecting frogs for fun. So … um apology accepted." Danny had a weird image of Sam being a frog hunter saying something similar like his parents would and pushed it far away. "Anyways _Sam's_ family was rich but she didn't show it off. She could have been one of the popular kids at school but choose to be friends with me and Tucker who weren't at all." This _Sam_ sounded like a unique and true friend and everything started to make sense.

"This _Sam_ sounds like she meant a lot to you Danny." Sam said.

"She did and my dad noticed too, that's why he engraved that ring to say _Sam_ because she had meant a lot. Then she died and I couldn't tell her how I felt about her." Danny was starting to cry. She grew teary herself.

"Danny…" Sam hugged him in comfort and he let her.

"D-Do you think they hate me… for being alive when they all died?" Well half alive anyways. Danny now full on started balling on Sam.

'Survivors guilt' Sam thought. "No I don't. I haven't met them while they were still alive but from what you told me they were all wonderful people." Lunch was surly over by now but they stayed like that until Danny calmed down from his break down.

"Thank you Sam… I really needed that." Danny rubbed his eyes.

"You're welcome Danny. And if need to talk again I'll be always willing to listen."

* * *

A/N: Wow quite the chapter huh? I bet you guys didn't think Danny would have found out so soon? He probably wouldn't have if Jerry weren't missing. Being a halfa is pretty useful for a lot of things like a disguise or stealth plus people wouldn't try to connect him with somebody already alive because he is already dead right? And the spies it isn't very hard to figure them out just like the x-men who just wears outfits that really doesn't protect their identities. Anyways I do not know when the next update will be but it won't be as long as this one I'm sure.

Until next time- Charizard


	5. The Games

A/N: Sorry it took a few months. I didn't feel like writing but I finally got myself around to write. I did say it might be slow. Anyways thanks to everyone who faved, followed, and place in the episode its how you play the game. Enjoy!

I do not own totally spies or Danny Phantom

* * *

My Other Sam Chapter 5

After school with Sam, Clover and Alex

"So how did it go?" Alex interrogated her redheaded friend. "Did you find out why his ring had your name engraved on it?"

"It went alright in the end and sorry it's not my story to tell. And don't ask him about it unless he brings up the ring himself." What happened during lunch was a very private matter and Danny wouldn't appreciate her telling anybody about the sensitive topic. Even if they we're her best friends.

"Ah come on Saaaam! You can tell us… "Clover complained but then an idea popped into her head. "Did you guys make out or something? Was that why you were late for class?" Causing Sam to blush brightly at the thought.

"What, No! Is that all you can think when a boy and a girl are alone together?" But of course this was Clover she was talking to.

"If she and Danny were together I doubt she would hide it from us." Alex thought.

"Yeah I'm sure your right. Anyways what do you think about him? I noticed you blushed pretty hard when I talked about you guys possibly kissing." Clover beamed at the chance to play matchmaker.

"Um… Well." Maybe, she didn't know yet. He was cute enough and interesting but they barley know each other. Plus he's grieving from the loss of his family and friends. This would be a terrible time to start a relationship with him. "Sorry to disappoint you Clover but I'd like to know him longer before I even think of asking him out."

"Fair enough. But I wouldn't take too long before someone snatches him up." Clover replied.

"You're not thinking of…" Sam trailed off. She didn't have control of other people from asking him out.

"Nope." She said without hesitating. "He is cute I give him that but has not my type." Clover dreamily thought of David.

"Yeah. Arnold is more her type then Danny." Alex teased the blonde. Sam grinned and Clover made a disgusted face.

"Ick never happening Alex even if he was the last man on earth." She gagged at just thinking about it.

* * *

The next day

After his talk with Sam, Danny felt a lot better that he had for awhile. He knew she was right that _Sam_ , Tucker or his family wouldn't want him to feel that way. But it was so hard not too… He had actually had a good night's sleep for once. He felt like he owed her and not because she listened to what he was saying but because she found his ring. That ring meant a lot to him and he would have probably of felt more messed up then he already was. He won't lose it ever again!

As Danny got dropped off to school he noticed something odd. People where staring at him. Danny looked down at himself making sure he wasn't in his ghost form or accidently phased his pants off without noticing. It wasn't either so why where they staring? Just then Arnold walked up to him.

"Congratulations Danny." The nerd hooted at him.

"Uh, thanks…" Danny had really no idea why he would say that.

"Who you could get a girlfriend so quickly Dan. Can you please help me out with Clover?" Danny twitched at being called Dan.

"First off I really hate being called Dan." He exploded a little harsher then he intended as the boy seemed to shrink back. "And second what gave you the idea I was dating someone?"

"Oh sorry about that. Anyways aren't you dating Sam? The whole school is talking about it." Arnold was confused.

"Wha- Sam as in Sam Simpson?"

"Do you know any other Sams?" Yes but she happens not to be alive anymore but didn't want to tell him that.

"I guess not. No we're just friends." Danny cleared things up with Arnold. "And sorry I don't think I can help you with Clover."

"Oh I'm sure the school will find it was a misunderstanding soon and go back to normal." The boy pushed his glasses closer to his face. "See ya in class Danny."

"Wait Arnold! Where did you hear this?" He wanted to clear this rumor as fast as possible.

"Well if I had to guess probably Mandy. I wouldn't put it past her to start up rumors. Especially with what you said to her during lunch on your first day here. That girl can hold a grudge." The nerd surmised.

"Mandy… of course. Thanks Arnold." He remembered at his old school they thought he and _Sam_ where dating especially with their fake out make outs. How he wished she lived long enough for them to not be fake anymore.

"Hey no problem. But class is about to start. We should get going." Just then a blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth.

"Ah. I just remembered I really need to use the bathroom. Go on without me." Danny lied.

"You better hurry then if you don't want to get a tardy. " Arnold advised.

"I know…" Just as his classmate left his sight the box ghost appeared in the empty hallway.

"I am the Box Ghost!" He proudly announced as the bell rang.

"Jesus. You're like a bad cold that never goes away! I'm going ghost." Danny said in an inside voice to make sure no one would overhear from a classroom. He couldn't believe he used to scream his catchphrase back in Amity Park. It was a miracle no one found out he was Phantom. Two rings appeared around his waist as he changed in his ghost form.

"Fear me and all my boxes of doom!" The ghost shouted. Danny quickly phased the Fenton thermos from his backpack. "That won't work on me again! For am I the Box Gho-"The annoying ghost easily got sucked in the thermos.

"Talk about all bark and no bite." Danny murmured before changing back into his human form and ran to his class knowing he was going to get chewed out for being late.

"Mr. Fenton. Nice of you to join us. Luckily Arnold was nice enough to mention you were in the men's room. You're excused this time but please don't make a habit of being tardy." His science teacher cautioned.

"Sorry Mr. Summers! I'll try not to." He almost said won't happen again but he would just be lying to himself if he wouldn't be late again. It all comes with territory of being a half ghost. Danny sat in his seat next to Clover.

Danny wondered if they heard the rumor going around. But since it was the middle of class he'd have to wait.

Soon class ended and he brought up what was currently in his mind. "Sooo… did you guys hear that rumor today?"

"Wait what rumor? Is that why people have been staring at us all morning?" Alex frowned.

"Not all three of you. Sam." Danny specified.

"What exactly is this rumor and why just me?" Sam requested.

"Someone, most likely Mandy spread rumors about Sam and I dating when was obviously not." All of them growled at the mention of their nemesis.

"What! That no good sleazebag!" Clover fumed. Just then all four of them heard Mandy laugh like something died up her nose. Her lackeys right beside her.

"Serves you right for denying me; Mandy. " Many sneered at Danny all dramatically."I was thinking how to get revenge when I saw you and Sam hugging outside during lunch. So I thought I'd start up a rumor. Sam was just a bonus." All of them glared at the rich snobs.

"Grrr! You better stop those rumors Mandy." Danny fired.

"Or what? You are going to cry to your mommy?" The dark haired teen insulted hitting a nerve. His friends looked at him worriedly as they all knew he didn't have parents anymore.

"Hey you better back off. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Danny warned.

"Hey this little snot thinks he's the hulk." Caitlin cackled but soon stopped when she noticed Danny's eyes turned green for a moment. Mandy and Dominique had noticed too.

"What the heck!" Dominique said getting slightly nervous. Danny realized his eyes must have slipped. He needs to be more careful. He could see it now 'Next rumor Danny's really the hulk!'

"It's probably just a trick of the light or something." Mandy reasoned to the girls." Bye freak. Bye losers." She howled while walking away from them.

"Are you alright Danny?" Sam checked knowing the comment about his mom probably brought up bad memories.

"Yeah…" Yes the mom comment stung but he was more bothered about his ghost slip up.

"Man she's the worst. Try not to let what she says bother you. She does get under are skin time to time but we mostly ignore her if we can." Clover stormed.

"Yeah. And if she does bother you, don't be afraid to talk to us." Alex let him know.

"Thanks." He said genuinely.

"So what did Mandy say about hugging? I thought you said nothing had happened Sam?" Clover digged.

"And that was the truth!" Sam defended but her friends looked at her unbelieving.

"I can answer that." Danny was uncomfortable about it but decided to answer regardless. Crazy and imagination was a dangerous combo.

"Oh do tell." Alex hyped.

"I got a bit… emotional after she said she found my ring and well it was just a comforting hug. Nothing more than that." He explained not telling them everything but just enough to get them to stop digging into his and Sam's non existing love life.

"See I told you guys I was telling the truth!" Clover and Alex looked a bit disappointed but gave in.

"Okay yes we believe yeah. But if you guys hypothetically do go out in the future, you'd tell us right?" The blonde inquired.

"You'll be first to know." Sam said while Danny just reluctantly nodded wishing the topic would change.

"Hey Clover and I was curious about your ring. Sorry if I'm going too far by asking but why does it say _Sam_?" Alex wanted to know but respected if didn't want to answer her question.

Danny took a huge breath of air at Alex's question. He figured there was a chance they might have known about the ring as well since Sam is hardly seen without those two. But that didn't mean he had a speech ready in just in case they did ask.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to Danny." Sam gently supported of the raven haired teen.

"No its fine… you see long story short I had a really good friend named _Sam_ but unfortunately she died along with my parents. I-I was going to give her this ring but never got the chance to. There was a terrible explosion at Nasty Burger k-killing them… my sister Jazz, my best friend Tucker and my English teacher Mr. Lancer." Danny never knew such pain was possible until they all had died. After his explanation he stared at his feet avoiding looking at the girls.

"Omg that's terrible Danny..." Clover sniffed while Alex gasped as her hand covered her mouth. There was not a single dry eye around. No wonder Sam was so against saying anything to them.

Danny nodded solemnly. "Thanks to you guys and Uncle Jerry I'm coping a lot better than I would have." Honestly if he was forced to move in with Vlad he probably would have eventually turned into Dan his future self again.

"That is what friends are for." Sam said with a thin smile through her own tears.

"Yeah. Friends stick together through the good and the bad." Alex added.

Danny blinked. "Friends?"

"Yup. Well if you don't mind we'd love to be friends with you." Clover affirmed.

"Yeah… I'd like that." Danny swore to himself he would never let anything bad happen to them like _Sam_ and Tucker.

* * *

With Sam in math (One week later)

"So I finished my problems how about you?" Sam silently nodded. "Then let's compare each other's answers." David and Sam went over their workbooks.

"Okay. I got 7 for the last one." Sam showed him her work for the problem.

"Cool I got the same answer. You got almost every answer right. It's so nice working with someone so smart Sam." David complemented Sam who felt her face heat up. He was handsome and smart; it just seemed too good to be true.

* * *

With Alex in gym

Alex was currently running as fast as she could on the track field. "Here!" She quickly handed the baton to David who ran to the finish line winning by a landslide. "Way to go David!" She cheered from the crowd.

"Excellent handoff Alex." He shouted to her.

Wow he's so good looking and athletic! He's the perfect guy of her dreams Alex gushed.

* * *

With Clover in English (Play)

Clover and David was in the play Romeo and Juliet as the main characters. Clover had memorized her lines good except for one small problem.

"That's great Clover. So full of emotion but… the characters name is Romeo not David." Clover's heart skipped a beat at his encouraging words. She felt like she was I love.

* * *

Sometime Later all three met up

"Guess what! I'm in love!" All three of them said at the same time.

"He's gorgeous!" Clover dreamily said.

"He's a genius." Sam loved smart guys over muscle.

"He's an awesome athlete!" Alex pumped her arms grinning.

Then they all started to giggle. "Whew. For a second there I thought we were talking about the same guy." Sam felt relived.

"Hey Alex, Clover and Sam." Greeted David passing by. Danny was currently walking behind him.

"Hi David." The three of them waved all giddy at the hot brunette. Only Danny seemed to notice their attraction towards the boy who was completely unaware.

"Hell-"Danny attempted to say hi but was interrupted.

"Wait why are you two looking at my true love like that?" Clover accused.

"Your true love? David's the guy I was talking about." Alex knit her brows together at this. Danny even if he wanted to he doubt he would able to get a word in from their fighting. He slowly walked away in the opposite direction.

"Well I find him to be very intellectual." Sam declared her piece.

"Whatever! We practically held hands in track in field." She stood on her toes threateningly while staring daggers at the redhead.

Clover got in between both of them. "Alex, Sam. Look at you two fighting over a guy when he obviously likes me!" They nearly fell over at the blondes words.

"Let's see about that!" Sam challenged.

"Yeah all's fair in love and wahaaaaaaa!" All three of them screamed as a random locker sucked them in. That was the worst of being a spy. You never know when something will eat you up. As usual they fell in a long tunnel until they crashed into WHOOP.

"Girls we have a rather peculiar situation on our hands. A single country is starting to partake in the Olympics." Jerry said briefing them on their mission right away.

"Let me get this straight. You took us away from David because of some silly games?" Clover exclaimed.

"The Olympics are not just games Clover nor are they silly." Jerry corrected the spy.

"That's right there wonderful international sporting events that celebrates the spirit of competition." Alex informed. "Something David and I can appreciate."

"Alex. When will you realize there is no competition?" Clover had wiped the smirk off of the dark haired teens face.

"Girls focus! Here's the team dominating in speed skating and ice hockey and others. In fact they swept all the events so far." The computer screen showed a picture of the participants.

"And the weird part is?" Sam asked.

"The odds of a single team winning every medal in every event are quite minuscule. And not to mention the team excelling winter sports are from tropical area." Jerry described filling in the blanks.

"So someone is doing something. We just don't know who or what." Alex got that much.

"Exactly. Now please help yourself to the Digi-Decoder Credit Card enhanced with a razor sharp swiping edge. Bracelet Handcuffs, Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses, Just Sticky Enough Gloves and AWFUL Boots (All-Weather Fleece Ultra-Light)." Jerry showed off all their gadgets for this mission and handed Clover the boots when he was finished.

"Completely hideous. Totally your style Sam, hope David likes them!" Clover stated sarcastically receiving a glare in return from said person.

"This mission is too perfect! I'll go undercover as one of the athletes!" Alex blurted excitedly jumping ahead.

"Oh so you can tell David you were in the Olympics? Forget it!" Sam shot.

"Yeah forget it! Besides I'm the only one here who has any business wearing microfiber." The blonde stated that like it was a fact. The darker skinned teen cheeks puffed out as she said that.

Jerry sighed. "Alex…"

"Thanks Jer. I knew you would see it my way." She imagined Jerry as an angel for siding with her.

"You will go undercover as a reporter." Never mind he was the devil. "Sam you will go undercover a trainer and Clover you will be a bobsledder." Clover looked like it was the end of the world. Her friends grinned at her misfortune.

"Cheerio girls." The balding man smiled as he hit a button behind his back. The couch the girls were sitting on to flipped backwards sending them to their mission. This was one of his favorite parts of his job.

* * *

Meanwhile with Danny at Beverly High

Since Danny took his time walking away from the girls he had seen the lockers suck them up like his Fenton thermos. What the heck? He would have gone after them to make sure they were okay but the principal got in the way.

"Danny? Why aren't you in class?" Mrs. Munroe scolded.

"Eh. Forgot my textbook…" Danny made up quickly.

"Don't make a habit of that. Come on go to class." He had the feeling the principal would check to see if he really went to class or not so he went to class. But that didn't mean he worried about his friends any less. Good thing it was the last class of the day.

After school Danny looked threw his ghost tech hoping to find something he could use to locate the girls. He picked up the Boomerang.

Too bad they weren't ghosts or he could set the boomerang- wait he was smart enough. Maybe he can tweak it so it can track human signatures instead of ghosts! For a half an hour he tinkered with the Boomerang until he thought it was ready to use. He left a note on the kitchen counter in case his uncle came home saying he was out. Turning into Phantom he phased to the roof of the apartment.

"Hope this works… find Sam Simpson!" The boomerang twirled in the air and Danny followed it to wherever it was going. He made a promise to protect them; he just hoped he was not too late.

* * *

Sometime later

The mission went well at first. Alex interviewed one of the athletes but found it suspicious he never trained for being so good. Clover found a mechanical bug from an athlete who sneezed it out of his nose. Sam saw something strange on the neck of a skater. Everything seemed to connect with the coach. They discovered the mechanical bugs were the reason the athletes were so great. But unfortunately they were caught by the bad guys and now were tied together forced to listen to the coach's plan.

"Yeah everyone laughed at me in '68 when I said I was going to take home the gold in the winter Olympic Games." Said the very evil coach. "Okay I was a little optimistic back then but now thanks to the microchip bug my super athletes are dominating.

"At what cost? You're putting innocent lives at stake!" Sam firmly said. These things were a double edged sword.

"Everyone's a critic. If you want to see your friends ag-"The man was interrupted by a crash of a window and an ow sound coming from Sam. Next to her feet was a strange object.

"Is that a boomerang?" Clover questioned.

"Where did it come from?" Wondered Alex.

"I don't know but I'm going to get a headache from getting hit on the head from it." Sam wished her hands were free so she can rub her sore head.

"Be quiet! You'll listen to exactly what I say or-"The man didn't finish as something else spoke over him.

"Ah there you guys are!" A certain ghost finally caught up to the Fenton Boomerang. He didn't like what he saw. His friends were tied together! He felt anger build up in him.

"Phantom!" The girls cried!

"What the heck are you?" The leader growled. "You have no business here glow stick!" The dark skinned coach bellowed.

"Glow stick? That's a new one. And isn't it obvious I'm a ghost. The name's Phantom." He glared.

"Ghosts don't exist fool. Get him!" He ordered his men to take him down.

"Sorry to say you're wrong pal. You're the fool." The two men attacked only to fail as they couldn't get one solid punch on him. Danny sent a few ecto blasts sending them down for the count. Then he phased the girls out of the ropes they were in.

"Thanks Phantom! You saved are hides again." Alex was marveled by the white haired ghost.

"Damn it all!" The man couldn't believe what he was seeing and attempted to make a break for it but Danny easily blocked his path and punched him square on the nose knocking him out cold. Phantom floated over and picked up his Boomerang.

"Wow I'm impressed you should really join WHOOP. It sure will make our missions a lot easier having a ghost by are side." Sam suggested to the ghost.

"Really I'm flattered and all but-"Danny stooped as a bunch of agents along with his uncle appeared.

"Good work girls and Phantom." His uncle Jerry congratulated them. WHOOP agents gathered and arrested the criminals. "Anyways Phantom not that I don't mind you helping my girls but aren't you supposed to be in Amity Park."

"Ah. Well they don't like me really at all and I failed protecting them… so I left." Danny had to live every day with guilt of not rescuing his family and friends in time.

"Why would they hate you? You've done nothing but help us so..?" Clover was confused why anyone would.

"Well they don't see it that way. It's sort of like the X-Men and how they hate mutants but instead with ghosts. A few bad eggs and then they label all a monster." And that was a fact. "They also blame me for the Nasty Burger explosion…" The girl's eyes widened at that thinking about poor Danny.

"Well we don't think like that. But why on earth would they blame you?" Jerry questioned.

"They have to blame somebody…" Technically there correct but it was him from the future.

"That's still not right. But as Sam said earlier I'd like to offer you a position as a WHOOP agent." His uncle offered.

Danny was surprised. His great uncle was offering him to be a spy and he didn't even know it! "Um…" this was his chance to protect his friends and if he said no it would just make that harder to accomplish. "Sure. Count me in."

"Well that's great! Welcome to Whoop Phantom. Here's your compowder." Jerry handed him a communication device with a yin and yang design on it. Danny had to admit it looked really cool. "A message will appear if you happen to have a mission or if you happen to be in trouble you can contact us and we'll help with the best of our ability. You'll be working with Sam, Alex and Clover here." Gesturing to each girl as he introduced their names.

"Nice to have you on the team." Sam said thrilled.

"Thanks… oh and sorry about the Boomerang. I didn't know where you guys were so I used it to find you." He apologized to Sam.

"Oh no problem. I'm just glad you found us when you did." They had gotten out of tight situations before but you never know.

"Wait are you telling me you found us because of that?" Alex observed pointing to the Boomerang.

"Oh yeah. It originally supposed to find ghosts but I rewired it to find humans."

"Wow you must be a genius." Sam liked Phantom even more.

"Ah. Not really. I'm just good with ghost stuff so I'm surprised I made it work for the opposite." Danny brushed off her complement.

"If you don't mind could WHOOP study that device? We don't have anything like it." Jerry wondered.

I doubt you guys would have anything like it as my parents invented it and they were a bit of nut jobs. "Sure I guess." He wouldn't be needing it at the moment now he was working with them.

"That way you won't be smacking people's heads." Clover said causing people in the room to chuckle except for Jerry who raised an eyebrow as he was absent during that part.

* * *

The next day with Sam, Clover and Alex

"It's so great that Mira and her partner won the gold fair and square." Clover piped. After completing the mission they flushed out all the micro bugs in the athletes making them normal again.

"Yeah no tricks, the way it should be." Sam agreed.

"Good sports all the way!" Alex put in her two cents. "I also can't believe that we have a super cool new team member!" She smiled then a gloom thought appeared in her head." I wonder how he died? He must have been our age." She sadly said.

"I forbid you to ask Alex…" Sam told her.

"I wasn't. I was just wondering that's all!" She assured.

"Hi Sam, Clover and Alex." David greeted the girls.

"Hi David." They chorused together.

"David you can't keep us waiting forever. We need to know which one of us you like." Clover cut right to the chase.

"What do you mean? I like all of you." David seemed lost.

"No no no. which one of us you know… like like?" Alex cleared any confusion.

"Oh."

"We want you to pick one of us." Sam urged.

"You don't just pick a girl like a product off a shelf." He notified them. "Besides aren't you dating Danny Sam?"

"No I'm not!" Sam had thought the rumor was completely gone. But apparently she was wrong.

"We don't mind really. Go ahead tell them it's me. I mean Sam's probably denying but she has the biggest crush on Danny." Clover was confident.

"Hey!" Sam yelled at Clover for throwing her under the bus.

"Clover, Sam, Alex please. You're all really great but I can't possibly choose between you. I'm sorry." He announced as he walked off.

"Did you see that? He was looking right at me!" Again they all responded saying the same thing perfectly in sync.

"Okay this is crazy. We said we weren't going to do this." Sam remembered.

"Right." Alex nodded.

"Good sportsmanship and all that." Clover went over.

"Besides he was staring right into my eyes." Alex began.

"Yeah right he was so checking me out." Clover argued.

"You're both delusional it's me he wants." Then they all started cracking up on how silly they were being.

* * *

Meanwhile with Danny

"How did you get out from the ghost zone so soon?" Phantom yelled at the Box Ghost.

"Nothing can contain the Box Ghost for very long!" He replied. "Beware!"

* * *

A/N: so I don't have any idea when the next one will be. Hoped you liked the chapter!

Until next time- Charizard


	6. Attack of the laser

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Totally Spies

A/N: Sorry everyone for the long wait! Anyways thanks to all who favored, reviewed and followed. Here's the next chapter hope you like it.

* * *

My Other Sam Chapter 6

With Danny, Sam, Alex and Clover at the beach

The girls asked Danny if he wanted to go to the beach with them. He reluctantly said yes. Because of being a halfa his temperature was lower than a normal human, being in the sun can be a bit uncomfortable for him. But he wanted to be close to them in case the girls were suddenly called (sucked in more like it) on a mission. Right now he was sitting with Sam and Alex on some beach towels. He wearing the white swimming trunks the girls bought him on a shopping trip (they go on way to many shopping trips if you ask me). Sweat trailed down his face. "Maaaan! Can it get any hotter?" Danny said to no one in particular.

"Probably. The weather said it will reach the 80's later today." Alex answered.

"Whippy!" Danny said in fake excitement. "I'm more of a winter kind of guy." Really the cold didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Really? My favorite season is fall. I find it very pretty." Sam told him.

Danny looked over where Clover was in the water. She was splashing wildly like there was no tomorrow. "Um… what exactly is Clover doing?" He asked. She even wasn't out very far. Danny bet she could touch the ground with her feet. Yet she was flailing her arms around as if she was drowning.

"Picking up guys." Sam supplied rolling her eyes.

"She did the same thing last year too. Except it didn't go so well as an actual life guard came to help her. The guy was furious with her that she wasn't even in real danger." Alex added.

"Wow… she still thinks this is still the best method to pick up guys?" Danny said in disbelief. The things people do to get a date were beyond him.

"Unfortunately yes. Besides I think she's just trying to get the attention of a certain someone. But he has yet to notice her." Sam figured.

"And who would that be?" Danny started to look around for whoever Clover would go the length to fake drown over.

"That's easy. David is right over there." Alex pointed into the direction where there classmate was. "He's been here for at least five minutes, around the time Clover went in the water." There David was painting on a canvas looming deep in thought.

"Ah. Well that explains it. Wait you guys noticed David was here and you haven't attempted to talk to him? Don't you guys like him?" He said surprised.

"We do but I just want to relax and enjoy the sun at the moment." Alex stretched out on her towel.

"Besides unlike Clover we have some self control over boys." Sam informed.

Danny looked back to where Clover was to find a very unattractive male attempting to 'rescue' her. But the look Clover was giving she was very unhappy with her results. "Karma." He coughed out causing Sam and Alex to Snicker.

"Clover deserved that one." Sam said smiling. "Hey you guys up to get some nachos? We've been here awhile and I'm starting to get hungry." She suggested.

"I'm game!" Alex agreed right away. "Danny?"

Danny's stomach growled as if answering Alex's question. "Well I think you know my answer. Let's get something to eat." And getting of the sun will be a plus.

Later

Sam and Danny decided to share nachos to save some money while Alex bought her own. Danny and Sam also had gotten drinks to cool from the hot sun. They sat there for awhile before Clover found them.

Clover jumped over joy to her friends who were at the nacho stand. "Guess what Sam, Alex and Danny you won't believe it! David is working on a painting and asked me to pose; well he almost gave me the pose."

"So he didn't ask you to pose?" Alex said bored as she took a bite of her nachos.

"No. Not yet. But he might!" Clover felt as she was bursting with happiness.

"How… almost exciting for you." Sam sipped on her soda also looking bored.

"It's a synch. All I have to do I become David's inspiration." She finished her sentence with a pose.

"Good luck. But try something better then fake drowning yourself, which is a serious matter and the opposite of inspiration." Danny advised.

"Err… you saw that? Yeah I won't be doing that anymore. Hasn't been working anyways." She reassured him. "Before I know it he'll be painting me because he appreciates beauty. And I know I got that covered." 'Well… if David is looking for a narcissist then you're sure to get it!' Danny thought.

"This conversation is getting cheesier then my nachos." Alex got up and took her nachos to get more cheese but when pressing the button to release it nothing came out. Alex who was confused tried again ending with the same result. Now frustrated in not getting more cheese for her nachos she banged on it a few times before Sam and Clover came over to help. Danny decided to stay behind and eat what's left of the nachos he and Sam bought. Watching them Sam looked like she was going to do a karate chop but they ended up falling in a trap door no doubt heading towards WHOOP.

Danny blinked at the sudden event. 'How on earth does WHOOP grab them literally anywhere?' That's probably a question that will never be answered just as how do his parents bring food to life. But now is not the time to ponder such thoughts. He grabbed his ring from his necklace and placed it in his hand. _Sam_ give me strength to help my friends... Going ghost!

Flying towards WHOOP when his yin and yang compowder beeped. He opened it. It stated there were a mission and what location he needed to go as they were not at Whoop but a plane.

* * *

With Sam, Clover and Alex

Like usual the three girls came screaming as they fell into WHOOP.

"Hello girls." Jerry greeted.

Recovered from the fall Clover saw a painting. "Um Jer… who did that painting of you?"

"Oh one of our secret agents is also a secret artist." Jerry answered.

"No wonder he keeps it a secret." She grumbled rudely causing Jerry to get a weird look on his face.

"Now I alerted Phantom and he should be here any minute. Then I will inform you of your next mission." Jerry continued as to kill any awkwardness from the earlier conversation.

"Omg! We get to work with Phantom! A real live ghost… err not the live part exactly. Anyways how cool is that?" Alex babbled.

"Super cool. Having him on our team will be very beneficial." Sam praised.

"Not to mention he's kind of cute, for a dead guy anyways…" Clover thought.

"Gee thanks!" Phantom said with fake hurt making the girls jump at his sudden appearance.

"Sorry did I say dead guy? I meant bread guy!" Clover tried to cover herself. Danny raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie. Before he could reply his uncle spoke.

"Now that everybody is present I can tell you the mission." Jerry turned on the very large computer screen to reveal a map. "As you can see the red highlighted region was experiencing potentially destructive atmosphere pneumonia over Russia and Mexico."

"Maybe we should check Mexico. They probably own some descent nachos." Alex reasoned.

"Personally I don't care where we go. As long as it's a place a women have… a look." Clover stated.

"Well if this look you're talking about involves babushka's you'll have your wish." Jerry replied.

Alex gasped. "You're sending us to Hawaii?!"

"Het. We're going to Russia." Sam corrected.

"Da. And rest assured you'll be stocked with crafty gadgets as well." The screen changed showing the first gadget. "The Liquid Nitrogen Breath Spray. The Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer. M-Ray Contact Lenses. X-Ray Zoomticater and last the UPWATI." Jerry informed them.

"The what?" Phantom was confused at the last gadget. "And don't worry about me. I'll be alright without any gadgets." The only thing he used these days was the Fenton thermos, but that was useless when your enemy is human.

"It stands for Under Water Power Walking Apparatus That's Inconspious." Jerry clarified.

"That's quite the mouthful." Danny commented.

"It is. Now this is your first mission so if you have any questions ask me or the girls. I'm seriously glad you decided to join us Phantom." His uncle acknowledged.

"Sure thing." A smile came to his face as he made his uncle happy (of course his uncle didn't know he and Phantom were one and the same.) They actually hadn't had a lot of time together recently as Danny was at school, being Phantom or hanging out with the girls. And Jerry was busy working at WHOOP which all together made it hard to see each other.

"Enough talk TTFN." Jerry said.

"TTFN?" Alex wondered.

"Tah tah for now." He then pressed the button sending the girls tumbling through another trap door (with parachutes of course) although Phantom was still floating unaffected. Jerry sighed. "You better follow them." He cued him. With a nod the ghost followed suit.

* * *

Russia

"I guess J-Jerry forgot to mention the part of f-freezing our butts off!" Sam stuttered. The three girls were still in their swimsuits shaking while the weather didn't bother Danny at all.

"How are y-you like not freezing at all!" Clover asked Phantom.

"Cold weather is pretty much natural to me." Just as he mentioned earlier as Danny he's a winter kind of guy.

A man walked by without batting an eye causing Clover to complain. "Oh come on! You think that he'd look at least once!"

"Yeah three teen's in their bathing suits in this weather and a ghost you think someone would." Alex said.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm B.O.B. I was told to meet you here. Put these on. There laser bands will protect your eyes from the powerful waves. The man said handing them each a pair of purple sun glasses.

"I guess Jerry forgot to mention that too." Alex said dipping her sun glasses for a bit before putting them on fully.

"Okay so you know about us but how do we know we can trust you? Like is your name really Bob?" Clover asked.

"Like you guys I'm also a WHOOP agent." He then showed them an id proving that. "And B.O.B is actually my code name for brains over brawn."

"Oh I'd choose brains over brawn any day." Sam approved.

"Yes. Whatever substance is burning that hole up in the clouds has me completely stumped." He looked over to Phantom wondering how exactly he was floating in the air like that. "I have to ask but what are you supposed to be?"

"Never seen a ghost before? Hey Sam try using that tornado hair dryer you got." Danny suggested.

"Good idea Phantom." She took out the dyer and pressed the button only to be flung back. Phantom caught her before she hit the ground.

"Maybe you should hit the reverse switch first." Danny told her.

"Oops. Your right. First mission and you're already helping so much." She said cheeks flushed pink as she stood up from Danny's arms.

All of a sudden the sky turned red and people started to panic. The rays from the sky blinded the citizens and melted the snow. People were forced to take off their winter clothes because of the sudden heat.

"Unbelievable! I didn't even see you turn it on." B.O.B said.

"I didn't but I better get a sample fast." This time she made sure she hit the right button. The dyer sucked in the strange air. "Done. I'll just digitally transmit the sample to Jerry. You should have your answer in no time."

Meanwhile Clover was ogling a white and red outfit in a window."Ohhhh. Maybe this is what David and those cute beret hats! He'll beg me to pose." Clover saw on a TV an ad about sun block in the same store. "Super tone sun block? I saw an ad for that stuff the beach in LA." Clovers compowder beeped. "Yeah what is it Jer?"

"Apparently the volumes of chemicals floating in the sky above you corrode."

"What do you think is causing it?" Clover said.

"By the high level of radio activity we can only assume-"

"Effect of some solar powered atmospheric laser." Sam finished.

"Precisely Sam." Jerry confirmed." I'll we know is that the laser appears to be generating most of its strength from the Alaskan shoreline. A place you spies should investigate next. A WHOOP missile should pick you up momentarily." As he said that a large missile came by and scooped up the girls and Phantom causing them to squeal.

* * *

Sometime later

The missile spit out the occupants. The girls (now in winter spy cat suits) fell out ungracefully while Danny just casually floated behind them as they slid down the snow hill. Finally reaching the bottom they were flung into the air falling flat on their faces in the snow. As soon as the stood up the sky once again turned red melting any snow on their jackets.

"Not again!" Danny groaned and the same Alex said 'Whoa hot enough here or what? '

"Ow! As I said that I think my tongue got sunburned." Alex said talking weird.

"Then stop talking and look for the source of the laser before it blows a bigger hole in the clouds and we all burn up. Literally." Sam said marching forward.

"Yeah burning up is not on my bucket list." Danny followed. The sooner they put a stop to this the better.

"But aren't you already dead?"Alex was wondering why a ghost would have a bucket list.

"Figure of speech." Well technically he was only half dead but they don't know that.

Walking (or floating for phantom) around they spotted the super tone sun block stand full of people desperately trying to buy their product. "Man whoever came up with that sun block couldn't have picked a better time." Clover observed.

"It's too much of a coincidence if you ask me." Danny said aloud.

"Yeah just when all this weird weather has been happening." Alex agreed.

"Your both are right. The timing is too… perfect. Alex what is the exact temp?" Sam addressed.

"One hundred ten… err twenty, no thirty! Maybe we should snag a bottle before it's too late." She suggested. Suddenly the group of people at the sun block stand scattered.

"It's too late." Clover announced. Seconds later the pavement melted from the heat. "Ugh..! I can't move my feet." Not only she was stuck but Sam and Alex was a well.

"I can help with that." Phantom floated in front of the girls. "Quick grab a hold of me." He told them. Doing what he said the girls grabbed on his arms. Phasing them out of the melted tar he lifted them up. Despite the heated weather Phantom was still cool to the touch although not as cold as he should be. Dangling from his arms before he dropped them on top of a truck away from danger.

"Thanks for the help." Sam giving her thanks.

"No problem. I'm just glad I got you guys out of that sticky situation." He joked making Sam smile at his pun.

"If you two are done with your flirting we should be safe up here." Clover said making them blush. But it didn't last long another laser opened in the sky right where they were at startling them. The spies jumped to a nearby car to avoid being burnt to a crisp.

"That is definitely not a ray of hope." Alex said.

"I guess Jerry forgot to mention are enemy is the sun!" Sam exclaimed just as a third laser came at them.

"What do we have a bulls eye on us or something!? It's like it knows where we're at." Danny said in disbelief. The girls and he traveled across a line of cars witch each getting blasted and melting as if it were ice cream. They did that until they ended up jumping in water at the dock (minus Phantom as he can fly).

Popping back up from the water Clover said. "That was close."

As the laser disappeared Sam told them their next move. "Are best bet now is to follow the path of the laser and find out who's behind all this."

Clover took out her compowder and contacted Jerry. "Jer you have a speed boat handy?"

"As a matter of fact." He said as a giant pink boat came up to them.

"You think that would work if I asked for a new summer wardrobe?"

"Not likely." Jerry said making Clover bummed.

"Why is it so pink?" Danny asked. He was sure _Sam_ would go nuts if she sat in it. She'd even probably spray paint it black like she did to his shirt at circus gothica. A sad smile came on his lips thinking of _Sam_.

"Because girls outnumber the amount of boys here duh!" Clover claimed it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile following the trail of the laser

There were only three seats so Phantom hitchhiked on top. Sam who was driving just remembered something important. "Oh no…"

"What is it Sam?" Alex asked.

"Danny probably thinks we ditched him again!" She said worriedly. The just went up to get more cheese until they were whisked away to do a mission.

"Your right. We barley convinced him the last time." Clover reminded. "What are we going to do?"

"Make it up to him somehow." Alex reckoned.

"Let's go over his apartment later and apologize. Then maybe we could order pizza and we can watch a movie or something." Sam proposed. "Of course if it's okay with him."

"That sounds cool." Alex nodded.

Just then Phantom stuck his head threw the boat windshield. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Gah…don't do that!" Ales swore her heart jumped ten feet at the sudden surprise. Bedsides it looks odd seeing somebody's head go thru objects like it wasn't there in the first place.

"Yeah knock first. We were having girl talk." Clover said.

"Really? Maybe you should stick a 'do not disturb' sign next time." He said sarcastically.

"Hey look its coming from that ship!" Alex pointes out. That got everybody's attention. They stopped a ways and lifted the windshield. Taking out their spy binoculars they checked out the enemy.

"Oooh. At least were going after a bad guy with good tastes." Clover complemented. A man on the boat dropped a blue container to another smaller boat. "Wish those beefy guys were on our side."

"We might get a clue who they work for if we see what their transporting in one of those coolers." Sam concluded.

"Just leave it to me." Phantom said turning invisible. He went over to one container and took it making it invisible as he was. He then brought it back over to the girls turning visible once again.

"Good work Phantom!" Alex said.

"Yeah. With you on our side missions will be a breeze." Clover said. Opening the cooler it revealed to be sun block bottles.

"Should have seen this coming." Danny deadpanned.

"So the makers of super tone are somehow involved in this!" Alex shouted.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would they show concern from blocking the sun from the rays blowing holes in the ozone?" Sam said thinking.

"Uh… guys we got company." Danny reported. The two men transporting the sun block bottles noticed them and swam towards their boat using wet suits. They climbed on pointing Sci-Fi like weapons at them. Pulling the trigger they caught Phantom under a net.

"Phantom!" Sam called. But this wasn't a ghost net so he phased easily threw it like cutting butter with a knife.

"I dealt with tons of nets before. Sorry to say you should probably get your money back." He quipped before he shot a plasma beam from his hands knocking one of the men into the water.

"What in the world a-are you..?" Other man said.

"Not Kasper that's for sure." With this distraction the girls kicked the bad guy into the water with his buddy.

"I say let's see who's behind this before those goons come up for round two." Alex urged.

They headed to the base of this evil a surprise attack they were able to knock the guards unconscious before getting to the villain behind it all.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Phantom notified. "I always wanted to say that."

"Who are you to dare disturb me?!" Said the lady. She had tan skin and long blond hair. She also wore the ugliest clothes.

"Where going to put a stop to what you're doing. And where did you get that pink hat? Did you steal it from Mimi from Digimon?" Danny mocked.

"Err… how dare you! Guards!" She ordered. "I am Sunny Day and shall not put up with this nonsense."

"Yes you already mentioned that. They won't be anyone coming as we already kicked their butts." Clover said.

"And Sunny Day? Is that a family name or the weather report?" Sam said.

"You're coming with us either the easy way or the hard way." Alex said as the supermodel growled. "Hard way it is then mean queen of sun screen."

It didn't take long to apprehend her. Then they contacted Jerry to say the mission was a success and should pick up Sunny Day and the rest of her goons.

A minute later Jerry came in a helicopter." Well done girls, Phantom. I'm proud of you all." He spoke over the intercom. B.O.B was also with him.

"Hello spies." B.O.B greeted and they said hello.

Now that the mission was over Phantom said "This where we part ways."

"Ah you got to go already?" Alex whined.

"Yeah sorry. Got to be somewhere but you'll see me again next mission okay." Danny told them.

"Well then it was nice having you around. You were a big help today. Goodbye Phantom." Sam complemented.

"No biggie. It's what I do. Good bye Sam, Alex, Clover." He then flew off in the sky heading home.

* * *

Later

Danny went inside the apartment a bit tired from the mission. He went in his room to rest a little but noticed almost right away his room was trashed. "What the…" What could have possibly done this? Then his ghost sense went off. Looking around to see what ghost it could possibly be followed him from Amity Park. Then he spotted something small and green snuggled beneath a pile of dirty clothes. "Cujo?" as soon as he said the dog's name he sprung out of his clothes and tackled Danny.

"Settle down boy! Did you come from Amity to Beverly Hills for me? You must have ransacked my room looking for me." Just then he heard a knock on his door. "One second!" He yelled. Prying off Cujo (who looked sad) from his chest and went for the door.

Behind the door was none other than Sam, Alex and Clover." Hey sorry about earlier." Sam apologized right away.

"Earlier?" He was trying to remember what that was.

"Back at the nacho stand? When we left out of the blue." Clover cleared up.

"Oh yeah. It's alright." He would be made if he didn't know they were spies.

"So you're not mad?" Alex said.

"Nope."

"Thank goodness. We were wondering if you'd like to watch a mov-" Bang! A loud noise came from Danny's bedroom. He should have known Cujo couldn't stay still for long. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" He said way too quickly. "Maybe a squirrel got loose in the apartment." The girls looked at him skeptically. Bang! Another noise was heard.

"Doesn't sound like a squirrel to me." Clover said. The three spies pushed Danny to the side heading towards the strange noise.

"Waoa! You got robbed." Alex gasped. His room looked even worse than before he left it seconds ago.

"Ah no. It was like this before." Danny lied.

"Then what was that noise?" Sam questioned. Oh come on your not on a mission so you don't need to investigate.

"Um…"He looked over to find a fallen picture of him, Tucker and Sam. He went over and picked it up. The frame was broken and glass was on the floor. "Must have been this photo. It must have fallen from my desk."

"Well that makes sense." Clover said buying it." But seriously you should clean up your room. It looks like a tornado went through it." She made a disgusted face.

"Uh-huh."

"Hey who are those people?" Alex asked as she looked at the photo. "Such a shame it's broken."

"These are... Was my best friends _Sam_ and Tucker." He said gloomily.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." She noticed she touched a sore subject.

"It's okay you didn't know..." He said to the dark haired girl. "By the way what did you guys come here for?" He changed the topic away from his tragic life.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie and order in a pizza." Sam said happily to change the mood. 'So that girl in the picture is _Sam.'_ she thought.

He couldn't say no to their puppy dog eyes. "Sure. What do you want to watch? Uncle Jerry has Netflix so we can pick out one from there." But he doubts he would be having much fun trying to keep Cujo at bay.

"Sounds good to us." They agreed.

* * *

A/N: Hey hope the chapter was alright. Anyways I was thinking next chapter is going to be a DP story. Also someone asked awhile ago if I was changing the story to rated M. I am actually not going to. Not because I don't like M stories, I would probably suck at it if I tried. Anyways hope the chapter was okay.

Until next time- Charizard


	7. Sweat is the Enemy

A/N: Hi this is the new chapter 7. I just really hated how short it was last time so I added the episode green with envy. The first part is not really different from before.

I do not own Totally Spies or Danny Phantom

* * *

My Other Sam chapter 7

When Dani first heard of the destruction of nasty burger she was beyond shocked. Finding out all who died in it (except Danny) was like she was stabbed in the heart. She didn't want to believe it so she started flying to the last place she wants to be for answers. She would rather eat a scorpion than go to Vlad Masters mansion again but she really needed to know if Danny was okay.

She may be his clone but they were family and family sticks together through thick and thin. She silently hoped he wasn't adopted by that evil frootloop because that would be the icing on the hell he's been through already.

She shuddered the closer she got to the frootloops mansion. Her stomach twisted in knots as she phased threw the home of Vlad's lair. An old memory resurfaced of how she almost melted in a pile of goop but was saved by her 'cousin' Danny whom she got DNA from. That is even more reason to find him because she owes him her life (or half life) so she'll be there for him.

Looking around for the crazy packer fan didn't take very long as he was in his lounge petting his cat. She landed in front of him. "Ah Dani. I was begging to think my own Daughter abandon me. So what do I owe the pleasure?" Vlad had a smug look on his face.

"Cut the crap I was never your daughter! I came here for answers about the nasty burger explosion." Dani shot back.

"Oh my how rude. If you're going to be a brat why should I tell you anything? " Vlad glares at the halfa.

"Look I'm sorry I know we both hate each other but I need to know." She forced herself to apologize which has left certain distaste in her mouth. Never in a million years would she have found herself saying sorry and Vlad in the same sentence.

"I'm sure you already heard about the deaths or you wouldn't be here seeking for answers." She didn't deny that.

"What exactly happened!? Where is Danny?" She demanded.

"I'm sure you know what happened or you wouldn't be here. My beloved Maddie died and young Daniel moved to California with his uncle leaving me to weep by myself." Vlad said dramatically putting his arm in front of his forehead as if he's going to faint.

"Uncle? I never heard of Danny having an uncle before." Dani said confused.

"Technically it's the stupid buffoon's uncle." He said referring to Jack Fenton in distaste.

"Where exactly in California?" She needed a place if she didn't want to search every nook and cranny in California.

"Beverly hills. Now leave I don't feel like speaking to you anymore." He said as he had enough reminders of that horrible incident for the day.

"Fine by me." Dani agreed." Um… thanks." She added quietly as she flew out of the mansion leaving Vlad in his sorrows.

With Danny

Danny was having an off day so far. Sure he was getting better thanks to his uncle Jerry and his friends but that Nasty burger had a nasty hold on him. In fact it will be with him for the rest of his life unfortunately but hopefully the pain will gradually lessen. During the night he had constant nightmares of the worst day of his life. Soon he just gave up sleeping period. Eating a half a bagel in the morning his uncle looked at him in concern seeing bags under his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all? Do you need a day off from school Danny?" Jerry asked his nephew.

"Um… I don't… I'm not sure." I really was tired but I didn't want to miss a day of school just because of one off day. And I'm sure I'll be skipping later whenever I need to take care of a ghost problem or mission with WHOOP.

"It's okay Danny to miss a day of school. Considering what happened to you it's almost expected you'd have bad day. How about you go back to sleep and I'll call the school. "He offered.

"Sure… I-I'd like that." Danny nodded.

"And how about later if you're up to it lets go fishing? I can finally try that new fishing pole you got me for my birthday and we can just hang out. I've been so busy with work at my hotel that I noticed we haven't had very much family bonding time together." Jerry suggested hoping the kid will feel better.

"Yeah sure… can't be any worse than fishing with dad." Danny remembered the time his father took him out fishing using the Fenton ghost fisher. Let's just say he never went fishing again after that. Danny then starts to tear up thinking now he really won't be fishing with him again ever again because of the nasty burger explosion. Just then he felt arms wrap around in a hug trying to comfort him.

"It's okay Danny we don't have to go fishing today." Jerry reassured him.

"N-no it's just I thought how I won't be able to fish with my old man again let alone anything. He may b-be a goof but he's still my dad." He fought so hard to fight back his tears.

Seeing his struggle Jerry said. "It's okay to cry Danny. Crying doesn't mean you're weak but that you in fact care." Jerry himself was getting teary eyed thinking of Jack. Oh how he regretted not spending more time with his family. Danny then stopped trying to hold back and started sobbing for his father.

* * *

Later

After his nap (He actually cried himself to sleep and his uncle brought him to his room) he felt rejuvenated a little. Getting up and stretching he noticed his phone flashing indicating he got some text messages. Picking it up he looked at the first message that was from Sam.

 _Sam: Hey you weren't at school today I hope you're doing okay_

Danny smiled. His bad day was turning into a good one. He started typing back.

 _Danny: Hi Sam. I didn't mean to worry you I just didn't get much sleep last night. I'm doing better and will be going back to school tomorrow._

Danny received a reply back right away and clicked on it.

 _Sam: Well that's good to hear! See you at school tomorrow Danny._

 _Danny: Same_

He also had two other messages from Clover and Alex basically saying the same thing as Sam. He replied back to them what he told the red head. He then went to find his uncle.

"Hey Uncle Jerry are you still up for that fishing trip?" he asked. "I'm feeling much better."

"Of course Danny let me get my fishing gear." The older man smiled.

"Great." It sure felt good to be doing something without having to worry about flying stuff trying to kill you.

The next day after school 2:00 pm

Alex, Sam and Clover were sitting at the Beverly high school coffee shop after school. Danny left to do homework so it was just them. But they were glad Danny was feeling better. In the mean time David the guy they all had a crush on was working at the school coffee shop. All three of them fawned over how handsome he was.

"There's just something about a guy in uniform." Clover says dreamily.

"Yeah it should be illegal to be that cute." Alex agreed.

"Here you go girls. That's two iced chai teas and one iced tea decaf mocha frap no fat whip." David hands them their drinks.

"Thanks David!" They all said at the same time.

"So David I was wondering if you had plans for Saturday night." Clover inquired but received a kick to her leg from Alex causing her to say ow.

"David could you excuse us."She faked laughed. "Girl talk." She glared at the blonde.

"Cool no problem." He said before he continued his work shift.

"You were going to ask David to the dance were you?" Alex accused.

"Isn't that the point of the dance Alex? The girl asks the guy." She defended.

"Yeah but did you stop to consider that this girl might want to ask that guy?" Alex argued.

"Whoa girls. No guy is worth the stress." She would have added that he was interested in her instead but she was sure David sill thought her and Danny were an item.

"Easy for you to say Sam! You have Danny." Clover quipped.

"Yeah so what she said." Alex nodded.

"Hey for the last time I'm not dating Danny! H-He's just a friend." Sam said as her cheeks matched her hair.

"But you want him to your boyfriend don't you? Why don't you ask him to the dance?" Clover suggested.

"I…" It was no use hiding it at her feelings was basically planted on her face. Truthfully she liked the black haired teen more and more as she talked with him but was hesitant because of his horrible past. How soon is too soon she wondered? "I would like too but…"

"Hey I know he might be a little… sad sometimes but this is like a perfect opportunity to make him happier! I personally think you'd make a great couple, I would totally back you up." Alex told her.

"Thanks girls I mean it. Anyways enough about me, I say that you two should make a pact. How about no one asks David to the dance? Best friends first and foremost. No fighting over guys." Sam says while they made a toast as they bumped their glasses together. But luck would have it the ground split up and sucked them in before they could finish drinking their tea. They screamed as they traveled to WHOOP neatly landing on the large cushion.

"Impressive." Jerry complimented.

"That was way too easy." Sam said as their tea caught up with them landing all on Clover's head which made her yelp. Alex and Sam both giggled at the blonde's situation.

"Gross!" She shrieked as she swatted them off her head and glared at her friends for laughing.

"Can we get down to business?" Jerry asked while handing Clover a pink towel.

"It's always work, work, work, and work with you Jer." She said as she wiped the spilled tea on her head. "You know what you need? A date."

Jerry's cheeks became rosy. He cleared his throat before talking. "I have no time to date epically now that I have Danny to look after now and neither do you." Just then Phantom came rushing in.

"Hey sorry I'm late. Um… what's in your hair Clover?" He wondered with a raised eyebrow. Whatever it was it was better than ectoplasm. He could almost hear his parents yelling 'GHOST! 'Before they shot someone they thought was one. They we're shoot first and asked questions later kind of people.

"Don't ask." She was so done.

* * *

On a WHOOP plane

Inside the plane which was pretty hippy in fashion. The girls were sitting on the furniture while Phantom was floating. Jerry was standing in front of them ready to tell them their mission.

"A recent phenomenon has been happing in new York. Men are suddenly leaving their wives and girlfriends." Jerry briefed them. The background showed videos of various men leavening their significant other.

"Guys can be such flakes. Um no offence Phantom." Alex said to their new teammate.

"Hey none taken." He agreed. On the top of his head he remembered his father forgetting his and his mother's anniversary every year. So yes men can be flakes.

"Except for David and Danny." Sam excluded them. "They are just perfect." Danny's face flushed at that. He quickly made it so his blush was invisible before anyone noticed.

"And dance worthy to boot." Clover said.

"Spies please focus. These men aren't just leaving they are walking out the door with nothing but the shirts on their backs. Never to be heard from again."Jerry said getting their attention.

"That is odd." Sam commented on.

"Extremely. Now for your gadgets that may help you with your mission. "Jerry started listing off different things. "Hoverboard…"

"Obviously not for me (as he already floats) but have you guys seen back to the future?" Danny questioned. He loved watching movies with _Sam_ and Tucker. He loved that movie!

"Yeah I had seen it once. It was pretty good, although the third one was not so great." Sam told him.

"Yeah I know right?"

"I'm more into romantic movies. Wait do ghosts even watch movies or did you watch it before you died?" Clover asked.

"Uh before I died." Danny just said randomly as Jerry cleared his throat once more.

"If I may continue bungee belts, scanner watches, suction cup go-go boots and one wonder makeover kit." Jerry showed a heart shape gadget. "You can alter your appearances with this."

"Cool so it's just like sailor moon's disguise pen." Danny said and everyone looked at him weird. "I said that aloud didn't I? Uh… my friend when I was alive had me watch it." Truthfully he just remembered watching that in the morning with his sister (although his sister was going on and on how things weren't realistic in the show).

"Right…" Clover didn't believe him. "But I do remember that show, tuxedo mask was such a hunk!" She gushed thinking of the anime character.

"Anyways here's an address of a victim you should question." Jerry handed them the paper. WHOOP agents then handed the girls with their bags that contain the gadgets Jerry just named off.

"Sure you don't want to come Jer? With all these newly single women you might just snag a date!" Clover teased.

Jerry made a face before saying. "Good luck spies." The floor disappeared and the girls yelled with Danny flying behind them.

* * *

New York city- 3:00 pm

The spies were talking to an older woman. Phantom however was invisible because the poor lady already been through enough and didn't need a heart attack to her list of problems.

"So you were celebrating your anniversary when he just bolted?" Clover asked looking at a family portrait.

"I can't explain it. Hank and I had such a happy marriage. We didn't even argue over the remote." The victim sniffled sounding heartbroken. "That was my hank." She said pointing to the framed picture on the wall.

"Rose do you mind if we looked around?" Sam questioned while standing up. If for whatever reason she said no we could always have Phantom look around invisible.

"Oh go right ahead." The lady gave permission with a nod.

"I'll just check behind that lamp." Alex said. Danny thought she was acting suspicious so he went to see what she was doing. Alex pulled out her compacter and whispered to it. "Hi David. This is Alex I just wanted to say hi and uh to see if you felt like going to the dance with me. Okay let me know, bye." She then announced to the other she found nothing behind the lamp.

"Uh… Alex? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Danny wondered quietly.

"AHHH!"She jumped. How had she not noticed? I mean he may be invisible but you could tell by the sudden chill in the air.

"Everything alright dear?" The Rose women asked in concern.

"False alarm. Just a bug." She laughed nervously then hissed quietly at the invisible ghost. "Phantom don't you say a word to the others!"

"OOOkay…" Why did it need to be a secret in the first place? I guess it doesn't matter as he doesn't go around gossiping.

"Hey did you find anything?" Alex said the other two girls as she was done speaking to Phantom.

"Oh a gift paper I used to wrap hanks cologne." She then buried her face in her hands." I should have gone with the golf clubs." Rose said regrettably.

"Why?" Sam inquired further.

"He left right after I spayed it on him. He said something about finding his true love." She frowned.

"Interesting." Sam put her hand on her chin in thought. "Where did you buy it?"

"A small boutique at the upper east side." Her voice cracked as she was on the verge of crying.

* * *

Cologne store

Inside the store a TV was playing a commercial. An older woman in a one piece was crawling on the beach towards a buff dude in a Speedo. She woman then sprays the cologne on him saying 'Possession, only from Natalie Valentine.'

"Okay eww. But seriously a product called possession? That's just makes it even more suspicious." Phantom said admittedly thinking of how he was controlled by Ember. He was actually visible but acted as human as possible. If someone asked he could say it was part of his condition.

"You said it Phantom. That commercial gave me the heebie- jeebiess." Alex mumbled.

"Yes the promo is cheap and bogus but successful." A dark haired lady approached them. "Within a week I sold a thousand bottles. Natalie Valentine is a marketing genius."

"Go Nat! I'll by a bottle." Clover cheered.

"Really?"Phantom couldn't believe it. Wait he could.

"Sorry we're sold out. With Valentine's day coming it flew off the shelves." The lady spoke further.

"What about that bottle." Sam said pointing to one on the side.

"It's a return." The dark haired lady sighed.

"I don't care if it's missing a squirt." Alex assured.

"You too Alex?" Phantom smacked his face and hoped Sam would have enough brains to not try to get one.

"Look I'm doing you a favor. You're too young to get your hearts broken. The product is a total flaw!" She said seriously.

"Flaw? You sold a thousand bottles." Alex was puzzled.

"And now I have a thousand unhappy customers, myself included." She frowned as she pulled a curtain open revealing all the returned cologne.

"Whoa." They all said at what's in front of them.

"Yes. After I gave a bottle to my fiancé, he just vanished. Trust me your better off without it." She was insistent.

"Yeah I'm with her. These bottles are bad news." Phantom agreed.

"Sounds like men just don't hate this stuff, they run from it." Clover said.

"Good to know." Sam smiled which received a huh from her companions.

The spies walked out of the cologne store. Sam was carrying a bottle.

"Keep that stuff away from me or I'll never get a date for the dance." Clover threatened.

"Oh really 'miss I really need a bottle a few minutes ago.'" Phantom smirked.

"Oh be quiet." She growled.

"We should check out the manufacturer. There's a barcode on the back of the bottle. I'll use my scanner watch to trace it." Sam turned the bottle getting ready to scan.

"I'll send a few drops of the guy repellent to Jerry for analysis." Alex thought of taking out her compacter.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Phantom asked.

"What do you mean?" She didn't get it.

"Just think about it. All men who take in that possession crap leave so what do you think will happen to uncl-"Danny cleared his throat. "Jerry will be another victim in other words."

"Ohhh I didn't think of that. Your right though it's too much of a risk to send it." Alex said.

"Uh huh. Well I'm just going over here to check my make up." Clover said.

Phantom and Alex watched Sam scan the bottle while Clover did whatever. After what happened with Alex he didn't want to know.

"David want to go to the dance together? It's Clover." The blonde quickly sent a voice mail without anyone hearing her. "Did you find any information?" She asked after she came out of hiding.

"Looks like we're off to Paris everyone." Sam confirmed.

* * *

Possession Distribution Center- 5:45 pm

"What is that smell?" Alex gagged.

"It's coming from down there." Sam pointed below them.

"Well I guess we know where all the missing guys are going." Phantom confirmed as they watched men enter the building.

"What is this? A stink convention?" Clover's nose wrinkled in disgust as she waved the air.

"Hold your noses girls." Which received a hey! From Phantom. "Sorry and phantom too. Were going in." Sam said causing them to sigh. They jumped down off the building and hid behind a pillar before joining the heard of men. Unfortunately was stopped right before the entrance minus Phantom.

"My true love doesn't except visitors." One of the men guarding the entrance addressed.

"Hey your Rose's husband-"Alex couldn't finish as both Sam and Danny covered her mouth. Phantom retracted his hand embarrassed.

Sam said something in French before saying "Nice cologne! Is this were we can get a bottle?"

"No women aloud! Said by true love." The man replied.

"Leave this to me." Clover had a great plan.

"Oh boy." Danny said because Clover wasn't actually good with flirting (like Tucker) besides he doubted these 'possessed' men will budge either way. Clover did a wave of poses in front of Rose's husband (Okay eww).

"No one enters but the true love." He said making Clover's face fall in disappointment. Don't worry Clover I'm sure one day your flirting will work. Just not for another decade or… century even. We then retreated behind the pillar again.

"Okay what just happened? The hair fluff and smile always works." Clover says in tears.

"This is the weirdest case ever." Alex said.

"Then this causes for drastic measures." Sam informed pulling out the heart shape WHOOP gadget.

"Ah I gotcha. You just need a little more testosterone." Phantom figured her plan. The girls needed to look like men if they wanted to get in.

Clover dressed as a surfer, Sam a police officer and Alex was a construction worker with a mustache.

"This might be a little too drastic Sammy." Alex grimaced.

"Come on Alex try to be a man about it." Sam shot back. This time they got in the building with ease.

"Thanks dudes." Clover beamed in a deeper voice to the guards.

"Were really good at this. If we can't get a date to the dance we could always go with ourselves." Sam joked. Looking around they noticed men moving some barrels. "From bottles to barrels that's quite the marketing shift."

Alex felt something wet hit her hand. "Hey is anyone getting rained on besides me?" She complained. Everyone looked up. Drops of something were falling from the ceiling unfortunately one hit Phantom in the face. Phantom stiffens.

"Something the matter Phantom." Sam notices.

"I think I'm-"Before he could finish he was taken over."Must find true love." Phantom said in a daze similar to Rose's husband.

"Oh no that's not good." Sam stammered watching her teammate leave in a trance.

Clover sniffs the air to figure out what hit both Alex and Phantom. "That's not rain its cologne!"

"I think safe to say for sure that cologne is the source of all the men's disappearances." Sam confirmed.

"But how do we get Phantom back? I didn't even know it could affect the dead!" Alex stated.

"And why would someone mist cologne?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know but someone should tell them less is more." Clover complained.

"Girls! I mean guys look at that." Alex said the second part in a deeper voice pointing at a strange large contraption with yellow liquid bubbling on the top.

"Good eye Alex." Sam applauded. "Maybe that lab will tell us something. Let's slide down and check it out."

The girls were now in front of the machine. "Possessor Perspirator?" Alex questioned. "That sounds incredibly weird.

"Yeah let's check it out." Clover decided.

"Good idea. I'm going to check in with Jerry." Sam lied." Hi Danny. This is Sam. Um… I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me. Give me a call." There she finally got the nerves to ask him. If he would happen to say no she would totally understand. "So?" She asked.

"No clue." Alex wasn't sure. "Far exceeds bizarro."

"Talk to Jer?" Clover asked Sam.

"Nope. He must be busy." She lied again.

"That's weird. Ooh maybe he's on a date." Clover suggested. They all just broke in laughter at the thought.

Just then the buildings doors opened wide. Natalie Valentine from the commercials stood in front of the now opened doors. All the men who were working including Phantom lined up holding baskets filled with flower petals. They all tossed them in the air repeatedly saying our true love! Natalie then proceeded to walk forward.

"That's Natalie Valentine!" Clover whispered. All three of them were hiding. Alex was shivering.

"Oh no here comes the heebie- jeebies again." The dark haired girl shuddered.

"Quick she's heading our way." Sam said in a hurry. They all then crouched away joining one of the lines of men tossing flower petals in the air.

Natalie stopped in front of the possessor Perspirator. The machine had steps push out for her to walk on. She then sat down. The door closed and she started sweating a lot.

"You got to be kidding." Sam exclaimed.

"Gross." Clover grunted." Doesn't she know that tanning like that is so not good for the skin?"

Her sweat started falling into the yellowish liquid and machines began to distribute them into bottles.

"She's not tanning. She's putting her own sweat into the cologne!" Sam realized.

"So it's her own sweat that's keeps these guys possessed?" Alex whispered.

"That's genius." Clover complimented whom them received glares from her team mates. "I mean that's sick."

Natalie Valentine finished sweating and got out of the Possessor Perspirator. As she walked the men bowed for their one true love.

"As if." Alex scoffed."Oops!" Realizing her mistake she covered her mouth but it was too late.

"What did you say?" Natalie asked suspicious.

"I said you're my one true love." Alex tried to be convincing. Natalie grabbed Alex's face and ripped her fake mustache off. "Holy cats my face!"She yelped in pain blowing their cover.

"Devotees. Get them!" She ordered. The trio then screamed while they ran.

"Quick jump on!" Clover yelled to Alex and Sam to get on the Hoverboard. All three of them rode the Hoverboard to get away from the enemy. What they didn't calculate was Phantom. He flew up to them tackling them with ease and they fell right on top of each other in front of Natalie Valentine and a couple controlled goons.

"Uh… wipeout." Clover was winded.

Natalie laughed before saying. "Prepare them for the vet."

"Um… couldn't we at least talk about this?" Sam tried to buy more time. All three girls were in a cage above the yellowish-greenish acid (Cliché much).

"What's to talk about? I loathe girls like you. Sixteen year old popularity queens with scores of boys chasing after them." She spat in distaste.

"It isn't scores Natalie. Just dozens. Oh and the exception of David. I'm chasing after him." Clover addressed.

"Unlike you three my teen years were rotten." She was bitter.

"But look at you now. You're pretty and intelligent and a little crazy but that's nothing but a little therapy couldn't cure." Alex suggested.

"New York city was just the beginning. Now that I know my cologne works I'm going to spray the entire male population with my sent and I'll never worry about rejection again." She then started chuckling like a maniac. "It's time for your demise spies. Elimination by drowning." She bellowed.

"You it's Showtime. Lower the cage!" She commanded to Phantom.

"As you wish." The hypnotized Phantom spoke.

"No Phantom please don't do it." Clover pleaded.

"Good luck spies." Danny spoke as he pushed the button. They cage they were stuck in was slowly lowering. Natalie and Phantom boarded a jet that belonged to one of her victims.

"Uh… girls any thoughts here?" Alex had no clue what to do.

"Gadgets! We still have our gadgets." Sam spoke.

"Okay unless you have a snorkel in there were spy stew." Clover said sarcastically.

Sam took her bungee belt and shot it at the plane as they were leaving pulling them out. They ungracefully landed away.

"That was pure genius Sammy." Alex complimented.

"Yeah one demented diva is no match for three dynamic spies." Clover smiled at their victory.

"Clover that's it." Sam gasped.

"What's it?" Alex wondered.

"We'll make our own cologne to combat E.V's smell." Sam announced.

All three of them crammed themselves into the machine.

"Okay can we open a window I'm having a heat stroke." Clover cried.

"I thought that was the point." Alex retorted.

"Quick grab cologne and run towards the jet." Sam gave an order. Clover and Alex panted like dogs in hot weather.

"You three stop no trespassing!" Commanded Rose's husband Hank. Sam countered by spraying him in the face with their newly made cologne. "My one true loves."

"Look our first groupie. We take him with?" Clover queried while leaning on him.

"Depends can you fly a plane hank?" Sam said snapping her fingers to get his attention.

Somewhere above the clouds- 5:00pm

Phantom was flying the plane with Natalie in the passenger seat. Hank was flying behind them in tow. The girls went ahead in put on their suction cup go-go boots.

"Okay spies we'll each take over E.V's planes. Then go after her." Sam laid out the plan.

"Not without a parachute. No way!" Alex protested.

"Way." Clover said pushing Alex out. The rest of them jumping right behind her.

"Stop right there or I'll spray." Alex threatened two older men. They just nodded to each other and headed towards her who then sprayed. Sam and Clover also succeeded in taking over their plane. Each and every man was chanting my true love.

"Ah you're sweet but you're not exactly my type." Sam rejected them thinking Danny was more her type.

Clover just loved the attention. "How about a quick medipedi and some of those cute honey roasted peanuts. " All three spies contacted each other on their compacters. "Okay girls phase one complete. Time to shut down the diva."

"This isn't the plan what's happening!" Natalie commanded.

"Where having our first date darling. I was hoping for a dinner and a film but-"

"Look if you keep those little menaces from stopping me, forget the first date I'll marry you." She made an incentive for Phantom. Then kissed him on the cheek causing his whole face to go scarlet. Phantom then rode the plane around making a heart.

"I guess Phantom has a big heart." Complimented Sam.

Phantom started to chase Alex's plane ready to ram it.

"Sorry Phantom it's for your own good." Alex warned as she used the plane to blind Phantom. Clover and Sam was about to close in on them but Phantom slowed down and they collided with each other instead.

"Man phantom can really take care of a woman." Clover was impressed.

"Who knew he had it in him?" Sam approved.

"Now what do we do?" Alex asked.

They all jumped on the plane Phantom was flying.

"Speed up." She ordered.

"Love can't be rushed my dear. But for you anything." Phantom dove down. If it wasn't for the girl's bungee belts they would have flown off.

"Time for a quick make over girls." Sam smirked as she brought out her heart shaped gadget.

Clover started painting the windshield of the plane blinding them. "Finally a cover up that actually works!" She beamed. Sam sabotaged the jets engine with gel and Alex was making doodles.

"What?!" Alex asked as they looked at her weird. They grabbed her as the plane was falling.

"Do something!" Natalie begged as she held on him for dear life.

"I have no control for anything. Epically my deep love for you." Phantom said. The plane fell down until it hit the ocean. The girls parachuted after them.

Phantom and Natalie were lying on the beach. "Oh my aching head." Phantom rubbed his head.

"Darling." The manly looking lady cooed.

"Uh… so not happening! You're like fifty and I'm sixteen! No just no." Phantom was sure he threw up a little as he backed away from her." Sam, Alex, Clover what's happened?" He was puzzled to what happened. The spies were approaching them with his Uncle Jerry with them.

"Yay! We have Phantom back!" Alex cheered.

"You were hit with a drop of cologne and were controlled." Sam filled in the blanks. Phantom just groaned. Great that make three times now that he was controlled.

WHOOP agents arrested Natalie Valentine. "I just wanted to be loved. You girls are lucky to have boys love you." She huffed.

"It's more than luck." Clover stated. She went up to a WHOOP agent and did a hair flip causing the agent to fall. "It's the hair flip and smile. No boy in his right mind can resist it." Danny's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe that actually worked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She acknowledged.

"Thanks for saving me." Phantom appreciated it.

"No sweat." Sam and Clover said. "Oops."

"You did not just say that!" Alex blurted out.

* * *

Beverly Hills high school- 10:00 am

"Girls now that the missions over there's something I want to confess." Clover admitted.

"Me too." Alex sighed.

"I asked David to the dance!" Clover and Alex said at the same time.

"What kind of friends are we? I guess the possessive kind." Alex grimaced.

"Let's not be so hard on ourselves. I mean he is a hottie." Clover said. "Maybe David will be open to go with the both of us." She thought.

"Good idea Clover. Now I just need to find Danny." Sam chimed in leaving the two girls.

"Good luck Sam and we'll both ask him." Alex responded.

"So David the two of us were wondering if you didn't have a date to the dance yet." Clover asked.

"Sorry Mandy asked me three days ago." David apologized.

"Mandy!" They just couldn't believe it. Many is always getting in they're way.

"A little of our exclusive cologne can change that." Clover muttered.

"Not worth it." Alex advised. They really shouldn't stoop to Natalie Valentine's level.

"Agreed." She gave up. "Even if he does rank up fifteen on a scale one to ten." She sang.

"We could always take Jerry instead." Alex recommended.

"That's genius Alex!" Clover praised her.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sam

Sam found Danny in the same place where she gave him his ring back. "H-Hey Danny." She said nervously.

"Oh! Hey Sam." Danny was also tense. "I uh… heard your voice mail."

"I totally understand if you say no."

"I…" Before Danny could answer her they both heard a shout making them jump.

"Danny! Oh thank god I found you." A young girl with black hair ran up to him and hugged him.

"Dani?!" Danny said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Danny who is that? She kind of looks like you." Sam wondered. Again before Danny could reply Dani spoke for him.

"I'm Dani with an I. Danny's my cousin!" She felt relieved to find him safe then turned to Danny. "I heard what happened I'm not ever leaving you again you hear."

"I'm Sam Simpson nice to meet you but I thought your whole family died?" She was confused.

"Uh I just forgot to mention her… she's the exception besides my uncle Jerry. See her parents died too so she came to live with us. I practically see her as a sister. During the Nasty Burger explosion she was at a boarding school miles from us." He made it up out of the blue.

"Ah. But doesn't it get confusing with having the same name?" Sam asked.

"Yes it does. What was my father thinking?" Dani said overly dramatic.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to go to class Dani. Talk to you after school okay?" Danny promised. How was he going to explain her to Jerry? Would he let her stay with us? But he sure was glad to see his clone again. She's the one thing left besides uncle Jerry with his DNA.

"You bet!" Dani waved goodbye to them.

"Oh by the way Sam my answer is yes." Danny blushed.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"The dance on Saturday." Danny answered.

"Oh! You'll go with me?" She gasped in surprise.

"Yeah. It would be lying to say I'm over _Sam_ yet but I know she would want me to move on. I think that could be you." He was basically the color of a tomato. Out of all the girls he was friends with she was the one he talked to the most.

"I would like that Danny." She was also blushing hard. Their fingers brushed against each other before connecting as they walked to class.

* * *

A/N: Hope this was alright I'm not the best one it comes to writing. Chapter 8 won't be out probably until the end of September because I'll be busy during next week. Also not a lot of updates will be happening in October because I'll be busy moving.

Until next time -Charizard


End file.
